


On Thin Ice

by obclexed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, High School, Hockey, I don't know what I'm doing, clarke and lexa are bffs, it's all terribly domestic, iz sho fluffy, lexa is the hockey commander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obclexed/pseuds/obclexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a kick-ass hockey player that moves into town and joins the Arkers, an elite hockey team. Clarke Griffin, Raven and Octavia just happen to be part of the team as well.</p><p>What can I say? I love Clexa and I love hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Woods got skills

Chapter One: 

 

With three seconds left on the clock, the puck shot through the air to bury itself into the top right corner of the net. The goal horn blared and Clarke Griffin cursed the hockey gods. As if reprimanding her, the horn sounded again, signaling the end of the game. The girls on the bench gave a collective sigh as they scooped up their water bottles and began filing back onto the ice. Clarke Griffin took her bottle and angrily sprayed water everywhere as she stepped onto the ice. She hates losing.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor. Tsk, tsk.” Clarke turned her head to see her friend and line mate Raven Reyes teasing her. Before she could respond with something equally as sarcastic, Octavia Blake intervened.

 

“Reyes chill. Can't you see she's royally pissed?” Octavia snorted. “Get it? _Royally_ pissed? Because she's the _princess._ ” Octavia chuckled at her own lame attempt at a joke. Raven just sighed and started to shake the other team's sweaty hands. Clarke went through the line absentmindedly, wishing she could say exactly what she thought of them instead of a robotic 'good game'. _If it had been a good game, we would have won, da_ _mn_ _it._

 

“We should have had that game guys. We should have been all over them.” Clarke growled as soon as they stepped in the dressing room. Raven and Octavia shared a look. They knew exactly what was coming; the three of them had been best friends since grade four when they all fought over the tire swing. Raven had won, but later felt bad and ended up sharing it.

 

 _But no_ _oo_ _. Instead, we get our butts kicked._ The usually boisterous room was hushed tonight, due to their loss. There was only the sound of helmets being unbuckled, skates being untied, Velcro ripping, and gear being violently thrown into bags. Sixteen sweaty, exhausted, brooding teenage girls dealt with the disappointment of being the losing team. None of them were used to it. Their team, the Arkers, were known as one of the best varsity girls' hockey team in Atlantic Canada. They all went to Kenn Valley Academy, a prestigious boarding school that was well known for their outstanding education and, more importantly, their sports programs. KVA, as it was shortened to, had some of Canada's best athletic teams. They dominated the field of rugby, football, lacrosse, soccer, and even had a kick-ass swim team, but it was hockey that everyone tried to get their child into the school for.

 

“You're right Clarke, but there's no use in getting worked up about the past. Just remember,” Octavia had bent down to untie her skates but looked up with deep, soulful eyes. “life is a collection of nows.”

 

This time, both Clarke and Raven snorted at their friend. All three of them craned their necks up to the ceiling to look at the painted words Octavia had just spoken. They laughed at her silliness, and just like that, Clarke's moodiness faded away. They quickly undressed in silence until underwear-clad Clarke grabbed a small plastic bag and headed for the showers.

 

“Griffin!” Clarke turned her head to see Raven fighting with her shin pad. “Spot me some shampoo would ya? I forgot mine.”

 

“Sure thing Ravenclaw.” Clarke winked at the small, fiery girl before disappearing around the corner to the showers. It was a large rectangular area with four shower heads at each of the corners. Clarke placed her soap and stuff on the little platform and turned the water on. It usually takes a little fiddling to get the water so that it wasn't boiling hot or freezing cold, but Clarke had mastered the art of water-temperature-taming ages ago. She had gone to Kenn Valley since kindergarten because her mom was good friends with the Science professor. She played hockey since IP 2 and had always loved it. She made the varsity team as a freshman, which was rare, but if Clarke Griffin had anything, it was talent. For, like, everything. It was hard sometimes for her friends to watch as Clarke slayed at everything she did and not be a teensy bit envious. But that didn't matter anymore because the Golden Trio now played on the same team and snipped all the ginos.

 

Clarke sighed as the water hit her body, massaging with its rhythmic spray. She had set the water closer to the blue side, because Clarke was hot and drenched with sweat and all she wanted was a nice, relaxing shower to cool her body. The water danced along her skin and Clarke ran a hand through her long blonde hair, lathering it with shampoo.

 

After finishing up in the shower, Clarke threw on her Captain America sweatpants and her oversized Kenn Valley sweater. Her thick hair was wet, so she placed her favourite Beauty Status hat on her head and headed out. Shouting goodbye to her team mates as she heaved her heavy bag onto her shoulder, Clarke left the dressing room behind Raven and Octavia, who had showered unnaturally quickly. They excited the rink, chatting amiably about life and school.

 

“Mondays suck monkey butts.” Octavia whined as they walked through the parking lot.

 

“And so does the cold.” To emphasize her point, Raven breathed on her hands and furiously rubbed them together. “It's only October and it's already, what? Minus 10?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It was 8 degrees today.” Raven mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah that's still cold' but Clarke continued. “Plus, it's _Canada._ What do you expect?”

 

“I don't know, woman! Some _reasonable_ weather?” Raven threw her hands up in the air and all three girls laughed and giggled. Arriving at Raven's car, they managed to fit all their gear and sticks in the bed of her old Ford pick-up truck. Raven's dad owned a popular car garage, so Raven was given a truck for her 16th birthday. That summer, she made it her mission to 'soup it up'. So she started by installing a ridiculously loud stereo system then changed the rims. What really complete the truck though, was its paint job. Raven went all out for her baby and got it encased matte black. Driving down the streets at night, the crew looked like they could be Batman's accomplices. And that was exactly what Raven wanted.

 

“Shotgun!” Octavia screamed and leaped into the front seat of the truck. Disappointed at herself for not calling it sooner, Clarke was forced to sit in the tiny compartment behind her friends' leather seats (another one of Raven's additions). The ride home was mostly spent discussing the game and how Octavia was going to fail her French test. When Raven pulled into Clarke's driveway, Clarke smiled and thanked the girl.

 

“Anything for you Griffin.” Raven smiled back. Clarke jumped out of the truck as soon as Octavia had moved out of the way.

 

“See you tomorrow Clarke.” Octavia added. Clarke grabbed her gear out of the bed of the truck and waved goodbye to her best friends as she walked to her front door.

 

“Night night you guys!” Clarke gave one last good-night before fishing her keys out of her coat pocket and stepping into her house as quietly as she can. Practices were almost always at night, and Clarke's mom worked long hours at the hospital as a surgeon. So when her mom _did_ get a chance to get a good rest, Clarke made sure not to wake her up. She placed her gear on the floor to deal with in the morning before stalking though the house and up the stairs, careful not to step on the creaky parts. When she entered her room, her only thoughts were on her bed. And pillows. And sleep. When Clarke finally curled into her blankets, she was immediately whisked away into the arms of blissful rest.

 

* * * * *

“Griffin! Clarke Griffin! How does it feel to have suffered your first loss of the season? And do you think there will be many more to come?” An old, familiar voice recorder was shoved in front of her face. Following the arm it was almost always attached to, Clarke stared into the playful brown eyes of Monty Green. Behind him, recording the scene with his phone, was Monty's best friend Jasper. These two were trouble. Geniuses, but trouble. Clarke smiled and humored them, knowing that this would only end up on their new blog anyways. Clarke shut the door of her locker and turned to look directly into camera.

 

“Jasper, Monty, the whole student body of KVA,” she began, “I, Clarke Griffin, can promise to you that our team is many things. Passionate, hard-working, skilled, and talented,” She paused for dramatic effect, “but losers we. are. not.”

 

Both guys laughed at Clarke's theatrics. Some people didn't like how Monty and Jasper went around snooping into people's business, but Clarke didn't mind. She considered them her friends and besides; they were just doing this for fun.

 

“All right, thank you Clarke. One more thing,” Monty shuffled a bit closer to Clarke and leaned in, as if sharing a secret. Clarke played along. “Did you hear about that hot new girl? All we know is that her last name is Woods and she plays hockey. Any thoughts?” Monty moved the recorder closer to Clarke's mouth.

 

“Welcome to Kenn Valley Academy, Miss Woods. I hope you feel at home here.” Clarke smiled and Monty swears that he saw at least three guys swoon. _Yeah, Clarke has that effect on people._

 

After waving goodbye at the Dynamic Duo, as Clarke liked to call them, the beautiful blonde-haired girl walked through the busy halls to her first class- English. Clarke took her studies seriously enough, though Math isn't her strong point. Her average stayed in the high 80s and she did her best in English, Science, and Art. Clarke loved art. It was her passion, though she wished to become a doctor, like her mom. Art spoke to her. It lived in her. She gets lost in art- the colors, the textures, the lines and curves, everything about it. She was an amazing painter, but she preferred pencil or charcoal. Art was Clarke's way to channel her feelings. When she didn't have hockey that is.

 

As Clarke walked into her English class, she noticed two things: that the teacher wasn't here yet and that there was, in fact, a new girl sitting in the corner. Long, wavy, chestnut hair was pulled away from her face by intricate braids. From what Clarke could see from across the room, they looked complicated. Very complicated. But incredibly beautiful. Like the girl. Clarke decided that she agreed with Monty's description of the new student. The way she had her hair up brought out the flash of her pine green eyes, the high arch of her cheekbones, the sharp angle of her jawline. She had an elegant nose and her eyes were intense, framed by thick, dark lashes. She looked like the kind of girl you didn't talk to unless you had permission.

 

Clarke sat in her usual seat in the middle of the class, to the left. Raven wasn't in this class, but Octavia was. But the girl with the midnight hair and hazel eyes was nowhere to be seen. Until she popped up in the doorway, right behind Mr. Jaha. Clarke gave her a look and signaled with her hand to say _'what are you doing?'._

 

“Happy Monday, students! I hope you had a great weekend.” Mr. Jaha, the English teacher, addressed his students in this way every week. He would ask if anyone had anything interesting to share that had something to do with what they were learning in English. Nobody ever really did. As soon as Mr. Jaha turned around to grab his attendance sheet off his desk, Octavia sneaked past, quick as a bunny and slid into the closest seat. When Mr. Jaha turned around, he didn't even look at her, instead began checking off students silently.Octavia did a little happy dance in her head and even turned around in her seat to wink at Clarke.

 

“Miss Blake, how kind of you to grace us with your presence this fine morning.” _Or maybe she wasn't so successful._

 

“Well of course Mr. Jaha. I wouldn't miss my favourite class taught by my _favourite_ teacher, for the world.” Octavia took pride in herself for being a quick thinker.

 

Mr. Jaha smiled knowingly at her and let it slide. _Mr. Jaha is_ so _my new favourite teacher._ Octavia thought to herself.

 

Further back in the class, Clarke Griffin was caught staring. The new girl brought her head up and looked straight into Clarke's ocean-blue eyes. Clarke turned away, pretending to busy herself with her notebook, heat rising to her cheeks with just one glance from the girl's beautiful green eyes. The girl radiated unwavering intensity. Clarke didn't think it would be very easy to approach her. She wasn't cold exactly, but she didn't seem very forthcoming either. She seemed distant, gazing wistfully out the window as if she wished to be anywhere else but here.

 

“As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student here today.” Mr. Jaha gestured at her. “Her name is Lexa Woods and she came here from, where did you say, Lexa? Sorry.”

 

Lexa gave a small, tight, polite, rehearsed smile and said, “rural British Columbia.” Her voice was sweet but sultry and Clarke would confidently bet that all of the guys were secretly checking her out. Some not so secretly.

 

“Well there you go. I hope you feel welcomed here Miss Woods. Take a hint, class!” With that, Mr. Jaha began discussing the reading of Romeo and Juliet they were assigned that weekend.

 

The morning went by fairly quickly to Clarke, who was very much looking forward to lunch. When the bell rang, she made a beeline to the cafeteria. Spotting Raven and Octavia, she fast-walked over and tapped them both on the shoulder.

 

“Boo!” Clarke teased.

 

“Griffin, you really have to get better at this.”

 

“Yeah Clarke. You're about as scary as a chipmunk.”

 

The three girls chatted amongst themselves while they waited in line for their food. The lunches served at KVA were actually pretty good. They were delicious, for sure, and they weren't half bad for you either. Not that Clarke really cared; Mondays was pizza day!

 

“So, O” the girl looked at Clarke. “nice move back there in first period English.” Clarke bumped her with her hip. “Smooth. _Real_ smooth.”

 

“Oh shut up, Princess.” Octavia rolled her eyes and snagged an apple from the fruit tray as they passed it. She threw a banana at Clarke, who caught it with ease and set it down on her own tray.

 

“Why? What happened?” Raven asked.

 

“Oh, Octavia here was trying to ninja around Mr. Jaha.” Octavia sighed and Clarke could only laugh. Raven snorted.

 

“And how did that turn out?” Octavia explained the rest of the story as they got their slices of pizza. When they were done in the line, they sat down at their favourite table next to the window in the far corner of the room. As Octavia and Clarke dug into their cheesy slices of heaven, Raven could only stare enviously as she pulled out a sandwich from her bag.

 

“You two are poops you know that.” She scowled at her lame lunch and bit into it angrily.

 

“Hey! I'm trying to eat here.” Clarke joked, her mouth full of pizza.

 

“Yeah bud. It's not our fault you have diet restrictions.” Octavia pointed out. It was true. Raven's dad was super strict, especially about hockey, so Raven had to always deal with it. Whether it be eating healthy the days she had hockey or just working ridiculously hard every time she was on the ice, Raven's goal was always to make her dad happy. Because if not, she would have to suffer through an intense lecture.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Just enjoy your pizza.” Raven stuck her tongue out at them.

 

“Oh we will.” Octavia replied with a wink.

 

“Hey! Have you guys seen that new girl, Lexa Woods?” Clarke butted into the conversation.

 

“Yeah, Cool Braids.” Clarke laughed at Octavia's nickname for her. “She kind of scares me though.”

 

Raven nodded in agreement. “Yeah. She's sort of intimidating. Really...” She struggled to find the right words, just like Clarke did.

 

“Aloof and intense?” Clarke offered.

 

“Yeah! And her eyes! It's like she has laser vision or something. Pew pew!” Raven was such a dork sometimes. But then again, they all were.

 

“Umm, Raven? I don't know what planet you grew up on, but here on Earth everybody knows that lasers don't go 'pew pew'. They go 'zhoom'.” Octavia stared at Raven incredulously.

 

“Excuse me? They don't go 'zhoom'! What the heck kind of sound is _that_? Something from a car commercial?” Raven retorted.

 

“You guys are both wrong,” Clarke said. “Lasers go 'neeeeom'.”

 

“'Neeeeom? Are you kidding me right now? Where the heck were you born? Saturn?” Raven could _not_ believe the craziness she was hearing.

 

The three girls continue this senseless bickering until they were all laughing hysterically and on the verge of tears. They powered through the rest of the school day with hockey practice in their minds.

 

Clarke was excited to get to the rink. School ended at 3:30 and their practice was in an hour. She finished up some homework before grabbing a Cliff Bar from her cupboard. They were her go-to energy bar, and they tasted _so_ good. Her favourite flavor was coconut chocolate chip. She was munching on it while she waited for Raven to pick her up for practice. It was times like these where Clarke wished she had a car, but she lived alone with her mom and they only needed one vehicle. Clarke's dad passed away a couple years ago, and they were hit hard. Fortunately, Clarke had other people that cared for her that helped her get through the pain. Abby, Clarke's mom, had a harder time coping, and sometimes Clarke felt that she hadn't fully recovered.

 

Raven's Batman truck rolled down the street, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts. Clarke jumped into the front seat after throwing her gear in the back.

 

“Thanks Raven.” Clarke said as she buckled her seat belt.

 

“Anytime Princess.” Raven backed out of her driveway and Clarke watched as her modest one floor house disappeared in the distance. It was a short ten minute drive to the rink, and they got there in no time because Raven was a speed-demon.

 

Entering the rink, Clarke was immediately taken by the smell of the ice. There was an Atom team practice on the ice, and Clarke smiled at how adorable they were. They entered their designated dressing room and she was met with the sounds of squealing teenage girls. Clarke dropped her bag next to Octavia, who had been dropped off by her brother earlier.

 

“You _guys…_ you won't believe what Bellamy did today.” Raven and Clarke shared a look, because when Octavia's brother did something crazy, it was _crazy_ crazy.

 

“Okay, so we went to Tim's and the girl asked us what we wanted right, and Bell goes, 'yeah, umm, what kind of donuts do you have'”. Octavia laughs before continuing. 'and the girl starts to list off all the donuts they had and then,” Octavia wipes a tear that started to form in her eye. “And _then,_ he goes 'what was the third one again?'” At that, Octavia starts to laugh hysterically and slaps her knee. Raven and Clarke were laughing too, but mostly because of Octavia's reaction to it all.

 

At that moment, the dressing room door swung open and Lexa Woods walked in. The room hushed slightly and some girls openly stared. Including Raven, Octavia and Clarke. Lexa surveyed the room with those sharp eyes of hers and eyed the only open space- next to Clarke. Realizing this, Clarke shifted her bag to give Lexa more spread space. Lexa walked over and set her Warrior bag on the floor before hanging up her black pea coat. Her long, dark brown hair was still neatly braided together. Sitting down, she kept mostly to herself. Clarke glanced sideways at the brunette and observed the way she carried herself. Assertive, yet reserved. Not wanting to bother her, Clarke turned back to her friends and continued to get her gear on. They struck up another conversation and the room fell back into comfortable chaos.

 

Clarke only realized the time that flew by when Lexa crossed the room in full gear and left the room in silence. _She got dressed quickly._

 

“Buddy, do you think she's any good?” Clarke heard Charlotte, one of the few freshmen on the team, ask one her friends, Natalie.

 

“No idea.” She replied. “I've never seen her.”

 

This made Clarke wonder herself, and Raven bent her head closer to Clarke's as she pulled her helmet on.

 

“What school did she come from? Do you know?” Raven whispered.

 

“Nope.” Clarke replied as they stepped out of the dressing room. They were met by the cool air and Clarke couldn't help but breathe in the smell of the rink. It smelled like a second home.

 

BANG! The sound of a puck ricocheting off the glass drew Clarke's attention to the girls on the ice. One of them in particular caught her eye. She was set up at the blue line, a puck just in front of her. She skated up to it, drew her shoulders back, and unleashed a booming slap shot that sent the puck slicing through the air towards the net, hitting the crossbar and dropping down into the net, all in one fluid motion. As if completely dismissive about her obviously beautiful shot, the girl grabbed another puck and took another shot. The _ding_ of the post echoed through the rink.

 

“Holy clapper, buddy.” Octavia's voice was filled with admiration.

 

“Must be a D-man.” Raven noted. Clarke nodded, but she was focused on how good Lexa was on the ice. _She skates with such grace and fluidity. It's like the air parted for her or something._ As Clarke stepped onto the ice herself, she let the feeling of her skates biting into ice fill her. She tested out her edges as she glided over to the bench to set her water bottle down. A couple of the girls were already out here- Jessica, a solid defenseman and Lauren and Catherine, two second-line forwards. They were just passing the puck around and taking a couple shots, but it was obviously to whoever was watching that Lexa Woods commanded the ice. It was everything about her; the way her long strides drove her across the ice, the way she handled the puck-effortlessly, and with such confidence, the way her shots found her way into the back of the net as if it was as easy as breathing. Her long braid whipped behind her as she skated down the ice, and Clarke couldn't help but admire the girl. _She was good._ She had to admit.

 

“Well now I guess we know just how good she is.” Raven remarked as she started to skate laps around the rink. Clarke and Octavia followed her, the three of them warming up. Soon, the rest of the girls filed onto the ice, then the coach. As Marcus Kane, a stern, strict man, blew his whistle, 17 girls hustled to his side and knelled around him. It was unwise to not listen to him.

 

“Alright girls, you all know what happened last night.” His strong voice made them all pay attention. Every one of the girls on the ice knew what was coming next. It seemed as if even Lexa knew what the coach meant.

 

“We lost.” Coach Kane paused, letting the statement sink in. “Now girls, I've told most of you before and I'm telling you all now. I don't hate losing. I hate not playing.” Coach Kane looked around at each one of the girls in the eye. “We didn't show up to play last night. We weren't skating, we weren't communicating, we weren't passing. So now, we get to do the one thing everybody loves.” The air was cold and silent. “Line up on the goal line.”

 

This was it. Suicides until someone threw up. A sure death sentence. The girls were spread out on the red line on one side of the rink. When coach blew his whistle, they jumped into motion. Legs were pumping, breaths grew heavy, and sticks tapped a rhythm to the girls' strides. At first, everybody skated together. Over time, people slowed down, their legs feeling like lead, their lungs about to burst. Clarke pushed through the pain, the sharp piercing in her lungs, the weight of her legs. _Left right left right_ she continued to pump her legs. Her breath came in short gasps and sweat ran down her face. She was one of few girls in the front, and she was impressed by how well Lexa was keeping up. The taller girl was just a little in front of her, her movements sluggish, yet such things were to be expected when you've been skating senselessly up and down the ice. _Red line, blue line, blue line, red line, goal line, and back._ Clarke's body was screaming and even her mind was exhausted. Looking up at the clock through the damp mess in her face that was her hair, she saw that they only been skating for four minutes. _Four._ She swore at herself, unable to skate any further. But the instrument that sent her to this fate was about to become her salvation because the shrill sound of a whistle pierced trough the air and every girl fell to their knees. Clarke's lungs were overwhelmed and she was gasping for breath. Sweat was dripping down her hair, her cheeks, her nose and she felt as if her body was on fire. She couldn't feel her thighs; they were numb and she struggled to be able to stand up. Looking around, some girls were just laying flat on their backs on the ice. There was nothing but the sound of the arena door being flung open as some girl ran for the toilet, and the ragged breathing of the entire team. _I'm going to die._ Clarke thought.

 

 

The practice came from hell. Coach pushed them hard, making them do intense skating and passing drills. After giving them a solid minute and a half to recover, of course. Clarke watched as Lexa Woods handled the puck with ease before snapping an insanely accurate pass to a winger breaking out. _If she's trying out, she's definitely making it._

 

“Woods's got skills.” Raven stopped beside Clarke, who was getting a drink from her water bottle. She grabbed the bottle from Clarke's hands and squirted water in her mouth.

 

 _“_ Thanks Clarkey!” She said, skating away. Clarke shook her head.

 

After the grueling practice that they all deserved, the dressing room was alive again. The girls were exhausted, and they all looked forward to sleeping.

 

“Oh my goodness Raven I can't do this anymore.” Octavia whined. She had her arms stuck over her head, her jersey tangled up with her shoulder pads so that she couldn't take her jersey off. Raven and Clarke laughed at how silly she looked sitting there, defeated.

 

“Stop laughing you guys. I'm tired as frig and I can't move a single muscle in my body.” Octavia continued flailing around before Raven eventually helped her out. But not before Clarke had snapped a picture, of course. _Oh I'm so going to use this as blackmail._ Clarke smiled sweetly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa Woods' lips curve up ever so slightly. _She has emotions!_

 

“So,” Clarke started, scooting closer to the new girl. “How did you like that practice?” She said with a teasing smile. The stoic brunette tilted her head and said,

 

“Well, it was certainly demanding.” The girl's pine-green eyes flickered towards deep blue ones.

 

“Yeah. That's one word to describe it.” Clarke smiled at the girl. She extended her hand.

 

“I'm Clarke by the way.” After the briefest of pauses, she shook Clarke's hand.

 

“Lexa Woods.” Feeling confident about her socializing skills, Clarke told her that if she needed anything, to come talk to her. _People do this in movies all the time, right?_

 

“Thank you, Clarke. Have a nice evening.” With that, Lexa stood up with her gear and left the dressing room. _Well that went well._

 

“Well that went well.” Clarke turned to Octavia, her eyes widened slightly. _That's creepy._

 

“Yeah,” Clarke stuffed the last of her gear in her bag. “She seems nice.” Octavia nodded and picked up her stick from the floor. The three girls said their goodbyes and left the rink. They piled into Raven's truck again (Clarke got the front seat this time!) and drove home.

 

As soon as Clarke opened her door, she knew her mom was still up. The kitchen light was on and the house smelled of pie. Apple pie. Clarke's stomach growled and her heart beat faster. She loved apple pie. Dropping her gear, she practically ran through the hallway to get to the kitchen. Her mom was there, in her fluffy pink housecoat and polka-doted slippers, pulling out a freshly baked apple pie from the oven. Clarke's face broke into a smile and she rushed to hug her mom.

 

“Hi sweetie,” her mom greeted her, still embracing her daughter. She planted a kiss in the blonde's wavy hair.

 

“Hi mom.” Clarke mumbled into her mom's fleece robe. She missed her mom. Sometimes, due to their schedules, they go without seeing each other for days. It was hard on both of them, especially Abby, who loved her daughter very much.

 

“How was practice?” Abby released her daughter, who sat on a stool by the island. Abby turned back to the counter and grabbed the pie. “I made you this this afternoon. It's cool now, so you can eat it.” Abby smiled knowingly at Clarke, who smiled widely.

 

“Thanks mom,” She kissed her mom on the cheek before cutting herself a large slice of the pie and digging in.

 

“Someone's hungry.” Her mom chuckled. Clarke waited until she swallowed her food before replying.

 

“What can I say? I'm a growing child.” Abby laughed. “Not to mention coach drove us hard tonight.”

 

“Marcus? What happened?” Abby asked, concerned.

 

“Well, we lost last night when we should have totally dominated, so we did lots of skating, to say the least.” Clarke didn't want to think about it too much. She was still in pain.

 

“Oh _honey_ ,” Abby tilted her head and held Clarke's hand. “You _poor muffin_ how will you ever survive?” Clarke let out a gasp at her mom's teasing.

 

“ _Mom!”_

 

Clarke and her mom talked for a long time. Clarke told her mom about school, and homework, and even mentioned Lexa. They talked about Abby's work at the hospital and how her patients were doing. By the time 10:30 rolled around, Abby had to shoo her daughter off to bed.

 

“Go! You have school tomorrow!” She kissed her goodnight and Clarke went to bed.

 

 


	2. The one with a shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically there's Clarke and Lexa are becoming close friends.  
> A lot of friendship fluff, a lot of hockey and..
> 
> Oh yeah.. and there's a shower scene. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kind of long guys. I promise the other chapters will be better than this one. 
> 
> Also, there will be a lot of time jumps in this fic because it covers the whole hockey season. So bear with me okay?

Chapter Two

 

A couple of weeks later, Clarke was drawing in her journal during English class.

 

“Alright everybody, as you all know, we have been studying Romeo and Juliet.” Mr. Jaha began pacing around the room. “But now, I thought that we would have a bit of fun with it.” Murmuring started in the back of the classroom. Mr. Jaha smiled. “I will group you all into pairs and you will be given a week to complete this assignment.” He stopped pacing and stood facing his students. “This mission, should you chose to accept it, is to write a story based on Romeo and Juliet. You can write whatever you want, but it must be over 500 words. It can be set wherever and you can do whatever you want with the characters.” Mr. Jaha continued to describe the assignment. When some people still didn't understand the restrictions, or lack there-of, a normally shy and quiet girl named Maggie spoke up.

 

“You're writing a fanfiction!” that was all she said before returning to silence.

 

“Fanfiction? What a good term for it. Thank you Maggie.” He addressed the class. “I will now divide you into pairs. John Murphy and Wells.”

 

Clarke sucked in a breath. _That will not end well._

 

“Octavia and Lincoln.”

 

Clarke watched as her friend turned to wink at her partner. Clarke rolled her eyes. Mr. Jaha continued to list off names.

 

“Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods.” Clarke froze then turned to look at Lexa, who still sat by the window. She found the girl looking back at her, striking eyes hinting at humour. She gave a small smile. Clarke smiled back. When class ended, Clarke made sure to catch Lexa before their next classes. She caught a glimpse of intricately braided waves of chestnut hair.

 

“Lexa! Wait up!” The lithe girl paused and turned around, meeting Clarke.

 

“Hello Clarke.” _She's so formal._ Clarke thought. The blonde took her phone out and handed it to Lexa.

 

“We need to do the assignment, so we should probably exchange numbers so we can discuss when we should meet.” Lexa took the phone in her hands and quickly typed in her phone number before handing it back to Clarke.

 

“Good idea. Until later, Clarke.” The elusive brunette walked away, disappearing into the crowd of people until Clarke could no longer see her. Lunch came quickly and Clarke couldn't be any happier. She had some questions concerning Math, so she stayed a bit longer to discuss some concepts with Miss Young that she wasn't understanding. After clearing that up, she headed to the cafeteria, stomach growling. Entering the loud room, she made a beeline for her friends, who were sitting at their usual table.

 

“Hey you guys!” Clarke slid into her seat beside Raven. Octavia gave her a smile as she bit into her sandwich.

 

“Where were you?” Raven asked Clarke as the blonde tucked her hair behind her ear before pulling out her lunch. Clarke had packed left over pasta.

 

“Oh, just running over some math questions with Miss Young.” Clarke paused to chew. “I'm so lost, buddy.”

 

Jasper piped up. “Oh _man._ Math is killing me right now.” Monty turned to look at his friend.

 

“Dude. I'm pretty sure _you_ are killing your grade.”

 

“Oh shut up Monty!” Jasper whacked his friend on the shoulder. Monty pouted and everyone laughed because he was adorable.

 

“Hey, look who's here.” Raven nudged Clarke with her elbow and nodded with her head. Clarke looked to where she was gesturing and gazed across the room. There were about fifty tables, all full with chatty teenagers. There were cliques, of course, but KVA was a pretty close community. There wasn't much drama, but as a new student, there are always challenges. Lexa Woods seems to have come across this problem on her second day at school. She ate in the library her first day because there was some school work she had to catch up on. Today, however, Lexa did not know exactly with whom she should sit with. She looked around, slightly lost. Lexa hated being lost. She hated everything about being in the dark.

 

“Lexa!” The brunette turned around, searching for the voice that called her name. She spotted the friendly blonde she recently met, who was waving amiably at her. She was waving her over to her table, Lexa realized. She was surprised. Pleasantly, but still surprised. She walked across the room, slowly approaching Clarke and her friends. She saw the two girls that she assumed were Clarke's best friends as well as two other boys sitting at the table. Clarke shoved Raven to the side to make room for Lexa. Lexa eyed the small space and decided it was best to sit on the other side of the table, next to the quiet Asian boy. The other boy, taller and more lanky, wiggled his eyebrows and a chuckle went around the table.

 

“H-hey” the dark haired boy said to Lexa.

 

“Hello,” she nodded politely, addressing him. “Monty, is it?”

 

“Yes.” Monty smiled. Suddenly, a hand sprung out at Lexa's face. She caught it out of instinct. The boy that it was attached to stared at her sheepishly, and in surprise. Lexa released her tight grip on his arm immediately and tucked a stray stand of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Sorry, I- umm… hello, I'm Jasper. Hi.” The boy managed to get out.

 

“Hello Jasper.” Lexa said softly.

 

“I'm Raven and this is Octavia, and you already know Clarke.” Lexa recognized the petite, dark haired girl from hockey practice last night, as well as the other girl. She assumed those three were best friends because they went everywhere together. Lexa felt a pang in her heart that she had not felt for quite some time now. _Best friends._

 

“Hello Raven, Octavia, Clarke. I saw you guys at the practice last night. You three are on the team, yes?”

 

“Yup! We're the Golden Trio, but _damn girl_ you're the defense _Queen._ ”

 

“Octavia!”

 

“Ow, Raven! Abusive much.”

 

“What Octavia _meant to say,”_ Clarke gave her friend a pointed look before turning back to Lexa and continuing. “Is that you're really good and that we're glad you're on the team.” Clarke gave Lexa one of her winning smiles. Lexa felt herself wanting to return that smile.

 

“Thank you, Clarke.” Clarke noticed the way Lexa said her name. _Clarke._ It rolled off her tongue, the _k_ snapping. “However I do not know if Coach Kane has allowed me to play for the team.”

 

“Buddy,” Lexa looked at Raven. “Don't worry about it. You'll definitely make it.”

 

“Thank you, Raven.”

 

“So Lexa,” Another voice piped up, this time it was that of Monty. “What school did you come from?”

 

“Well I moved here from British Columbia and I just went to a normal public school there.” Lexa studied her lunch before eating it. They nodded, and the entire table continued to eat until the bell sounded. The boys and Raven and Octavia headed to carpentry with Mrs. Monroe and Clarke walked towards the Art workshop. After Lunch on Thursdays was recreational electives and that was why Clarke loved Thursdays. She noticed Lexa walking slowly behind her, and she turned to her.

 

“You take Art?” Clarke inquired. She was curious about Lexa.

 

“Yeah...” Lexa continued to walk beside Clarke silently.

 

“So what's your main focus? Painting, or...” Clarke looked at her.

 

“Well, I mostly carve. I sometimes paint, but I much prefer a knife in my hands.” The corners of Lexa' mouth curved up ever so slightly. Clarke laughed. _She made a joke!_

 

“I paint and draw, but I like charcoal and pencil the most.”

 

The two girls continued to get to know each other on the way to class, and even discussed things during Art time. Since it was Lexa's first Art period, she was to start something new. In the first few minutes, she took her time to get familiar with the workshop tools and materials. There were some nice wood blocks and a couple slabs of marble and even coal. Lexa was confident enough in her carving abilities, but she hadn't carved in a while, so she picked up a smooth brick of pine. She sat on the bench by the window and let her mind and hands wander.

 

Clarke watched her over her blank canvas as she sat on her stool, brush in hand. She had just finished a project last week, so she was now searching for a muse. The last couple paintings she's done were of the forest and landscapes. She felt the need to turn away from that and begin anew. Inspiration flowed from her mind, though her body and onto the canvas.

 

 

 

 

There really was no other feeling quite like it; the anticipation before a game. The way your mind was focused solely on hockey. The fire in your heart that spread through your body, the feeling that the ice was in your veins; the way you itched to just go out there and _play._

 

Clarke was excited. And nervous. And anxious. She wanted to win and she wanted it now.

 

“Geez, Clarke. Calm down. It's two hours until game time and school's not even done yet!” Raven smacked her lightly in the shoulder. Clarke's leg stopped bouncing up and down. The blonde sat still, attempting to listen to Mrs. Kaser describe the importance of the Battle of Hastings. She tried, she really wanted to, but her thoughts snapped back to the feel of the ice underneath her. Raven sighed. The clock continued to tick down.

 

* * * *

“Yeah! Lexa!” Clarke called out the defenseman's name before passing the puck back to her. Lexa caught the puck with ease and skated towards the middle, opening up more ice for her to work with. Clarke rushed to the front of the net, anticipating Lexa's shot. She planted herself in front of the goalie, trying to block her view the best she could. The other team's defenseman shoved her to get her out of the way, but Clarke spun off of her and onto the other side. Lexa shot the puck low, so that Clarke could tip it in or get a rebound. It bounced off the goalie's pad and Clarke dove for the puck, trying to get it in the net. She moved her stick but she was cross-checked from behind and she fell on the ice. The breath was knocked out of her, and she laid still on the ice for a bit too long. The referee had already blew his whistle to call a penalty when Clarke staggered to her feet. _That stupid little-_

Angry, Clarke shoved the girl right back. She wasn't going to let herself be pushed around like that. The brat smirked, and the two blondes were in each others' faces. Raven and Octavia had gotten into the mix too when they both went after the loose puck. There was now a big cluster of players in front of the net, tempers flaring. The refs blew their whistles, trying to break up the fight. The taller blonde girl punched Clarke in the head and something inside her snapped. A gloved fist flew through the air and it took Clarke a second to realize it wasn't her own.

 

“You attack her, you attack me!” Lexa growled. She had come out of nowhere and was now pinning the other girl against the boards behind the net. The other blonde was looking scared now, her snarky face no longer taunting. One of her teammates tried to take Lexa off of her, but Clarke pushed her away. Lexa and the other girl were still exchanging words and Clarke was sure they were not at all lady-like. The referees had the main bunch of fights under control and were beginning to turn their attention on Clarke when Lexa was suddenly slammed into the glass, the two opposing girls screaming profanities at each other. The piercing of the whistle right next to her made Clarke flinch before a ref grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She watched as another stripped shirt took hold of Lexa's shoulders and pulled her back. The brunette let him, and she too was dragged away from the scene. Lexa and Clarke shared a look as they were taken to the penalty box as well as others from the visiting team.

 

 _Thank you_ Clarke seemed to say. The green of Lexa's eyes sparkled as she winked.

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, okay, okay. Let's actually get this done.” Clarke managed to get out as she laughed, body shaking on Lexa's bed.

 

“But- oh my god could you imagine?” Lexa sighed as she wiped away a tear.

 

“ _Oh_ my god,” Clarke shut her eyes. “My sides hurt.”

 

“My cheeks hurt.”

 

Clarke and Lexa silently laid beside each other on the bed before Clarke turned on her side to look at her friend. Over the past week since they were paired together for the English project, the two girls grew more comfortable with each other, talking and texting each other more often.

 

“Thank you, for what you did at the game. It was nice, you know, to have someone have my back like that.” Clarke said sincerely.

 

Lexa studied the girl, watched the way she ran her slender fingers through her wavy, honey-blonde hair. The way her blue eyes flickered around the room, eventually landing and staying on Lexa. The way she lounged on Lexa's bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if it was the most comfortable thing in the world. To be next to Lexa, close to her, friends with her.

 

“I'm sure any one of the girls would have done the same,” Lexa brushed it off and looked away. “You have Raven and Octavia.”

 

Clarke shifted. “I know, but when it comes to those two, they have each others' backs.” Clarke gave a small smile. “Plus, they get into so many petty brawls that I tend to just leave them alone.” Lexa laughed, and Clarke loved it. It was nice to see Lexa relax as if it was because of her. _Just for her._

 

“Alright Commander, let's finish this story.” Clarke hopped off the bed and grabbed her laptop from Lexa's desk. She brought it to the bed and sat back down before she noticed Lexa' bemused, curious expression.

 

“Commander?” Lexa asked. Clarke blushed.

 

“Well, it's just that, you know,” Clarke trailed off, hoping Lexa would let it slide, but instead, the striking brunette sat up, intrigued. “It's just the way you _are,_ the way you play and just,” Clarke struggled to explain, which amused Lexa greatly. “You _command the ice._ Surely you know how good you are. Anyone that comes to watch our games, they- they'll be drawn to you. They'll watch your every move because you've _captured_ their attention. People are drawn to you Lexa. Whether you know it or not, there's something about you.”

 

After a moment, Lexa spoke up.

 

“Thank you, Clarke.” The two girls looked at each other, and Clarke knew that the other girl wasn't referring to the compliment of her skills. To her surprise, Lexa continued. “Thank you for being my friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

_“Don't you see, Romeo? I don't love you! It was never you.” Romeo and Juliet stared at each other, two star-crossed lovers breathing heavy._

 

_“Whatever do you mean, my love? My Juliet, come here.” Romeo reached for Juliet, but she shrugged his arm off._

 

_“I mean exactly what I said. I. Do. Not. Love. You. Never have, never will. Got it?” Juliet sighed, exasperated. The boy was handsome, that was a fact. But he sure was dumb._

 

_“You do not love me? What is this sickness that has come over you Juliet darling?” Juliet wanted to throw up, he was so annoying._

 

_“It's called reality Romeo, and it's banging on your door. I'm marrying Paris. I can't be with you. Who are you to me when I have Paris?”_

 

_“What does Paris have that I do not?”_

 

_“Money.” Juliet responded instantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And nicer cheekbones.” She added as an afterthought._

 

_“If it's money that you want, I will sell my soul, my whole being to you, Juliet.”_

 

_“Oh please, Romeo this is pathetic. Stop. No! Get up off the floor. Oh my god are you begging? Oh wow now you're weeping. And here I was thinking you were a man!”_

 

_“I am, my love. I am the man most worthy of your affections. Come back to me please!” Romeo shouted against his tears._

 

_“Romeo! Paris bathes in money! I am a gold digger! Get that into your thick skull!” Juliet screamed right back at the sobbing mess of a man before turning on her heels and left him kneeling on the ground._

 

 

Clarke read over the ending of her and Lexa's project one last time before handing it in. She was pretty proud of how it turned out, and her and Lexa certainly had a great time writing it. They were beginning to become very good friends and Lexa was happy like she hasn't been in a while. They planned to hang out at the mall after school today, along with Raven and Octavia. Since it was a soon to be Halloween, the girls were trying to decide what they were going to dress up as.

 

“So,” Octavia started as the four girls slid into an an empty booth at the food court. “I vote we be the Fantastic Four!” Octavia yelled out. Raven almost chocked on her ice cream cone and Clarke had to stop herself from spraying her smoothie all over the table. Lexa stared incredulously at her new friends.

 

“You guys still go trick-or-treating?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“You don't?” Raven teased.

 

“My Aunt Indra thinks it's a terrible waste of time, so I never went out on Halloween.” Lexa wasn't fazed by the looks she was getting. “I didn't even get to hand out candy. We just shut the lights off so no one would knock.”

 

“That is pure evil!”

 

“Did you even _have_ childhood?”

 

“That sounds like Indra.” Clarke laughed, getting strange looks from Raven and Octavia and a knowing one from Lexa.

 

“Yes, it is classic Indra, but I'm sure she would let me go this year. That is, if I'm invited.”

 

“What? Of course you are!” Octavia said.

 

“Yeah, Commander. You're one of us now.” Raven winked.

 

“We're all friends, Lex, and friends do things together.” Clarke said softly.

 

“Okay so I was thinking, Power Rangers? Crayons?” Octavia continued to spew random costume ideas until the other girls' drinks cooled and they were still there, laughing and chatting together. The sky darkened, but the girls were oblivious to the time until Lexa's phone rang, and the Pink Panther theme song sounded from her pocket. Raven choked on a cough and Octavia almost fell off her chair. Clarke threw her head back and laughed, clapping like a seal. Blushing, Lexa quickly answered the call and spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“Yes, I'll be right there… of course… yes, 'Dra. I know, I'll be home shortly.” Lexa slid her phone into her back pocket, stood up, and turned to the other girls. “Sorry guys, I've got to head home. My aunt is wondering why I'm not home _at this hour of the night.”_ Lexa indulged in a smile. It surprised them- her beauty. She was gorgeous there was no way around that, but when Lexa was relaxed, it was something to behold. Octavia blinked, but it was Raven that was staring.

 

Staring at Clarke, whose eyes were filled with warmth and admiration. The blonde stood up abruptly, brushing the cookie crumbs off her jeans.

 

“I'll walk you!” she offered enthusiastically as Lexa pulled her coat on.

 

“It's quite alright, I have my Aunt's car today, so I'm driving home.” Clarke dismissed her with a gesture of her hand and a toss of her blonde waves.

 

“Doesn't matter, I'll walk you to your car then, at least.” She started to tell Raven and Octavia that she'd be right back, but turns out, they had already found new company.

 

“So wait- you girls play hockey?” said a tall, dark haired boy who was leaning casually against the wall. When Raven confirmed this, his friend, a lean guy with a shock of platinum blonde hair, smiled sweetly before commenting.

 

“So are you any good?”

 

“Define good.” was Raven's reply.

 

Clarke snorted, then continued walking beside Lexa, who was shaking her head with a smile. Her lovely chestnut locks were pulled back in their signature braids today, and Clarke was jealous of how Lexa could pull it off.

 

“Those two are unbelievable.” Clarke joked before linking her arm through Lexa's.

 

“Yes, they're something.” Lexa was slightly uncomfortable now. _Does she not feel it? Surely Clarke could sense it- the tension. It wasn't just her, was it?_ Lexa couldn't make any sense of it. _Am I reading into it too much? This doesn't mean anything. Friends walk like this all the time, right? Surely it was a girl thing._ So Lexa tried not dwell on such thoughts too long. And she tried- she really did. But she couldn't keep herself from feeling. Clarke was a warm presence at her side, a soft contrast to the crisp autumn air. As they walked through the parking lot, Lexa was kept distracted by the fleeting graze of Clarke's thigh against hers. Only when they got to Lexa's car did Clarke distance herself from her. Standing back, Clarke tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear, looking up at Lexa with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

 

Green eyes softened. “Thank you, Clarke.” _There it was again, the snap of the k._

 

“Anytime, Lex.” Lexa's heart warmed at the endearment. Her outward appearance gave nothing away but a small smile as she opened her car door. Clarke was still watching her expectantly.

 

“I'll… call you tomorrow?” Lexa said.

 

“Call me?” Clarke's head titled, waves cascading over one shoulder.

 

“Yes, we have a game, do we not?” Lexa's brows furrowed.

 

“Yeah, need a drive?”

 

Lexa did not. “Yes please.” _Did she say that too quickly?_ “Well, if you're able to of course, I mean-”

 

“No problem. What are friends for?” Clarke's mouth curved into a smile and her eyes crinkled at the corners softly. _There it was again. That word._ Friends.

 

Lexa nodded once before slipping into the drivers seat.

 

“I'll text you later, okay?” were Clarke's parting words. Lexa's head moved up and down once again before she closed the door and drove off.

 

Watching the brunette drive off, Clarke sighed, skin nipped by the chilling air. She was blushing, but it must have been the cold.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

“Octavia! Move your big butt out of the seat so I can get out of here!” Clarke shoved the back of the seat, laughing. Lexa shook her head beside her. Raven and Octavia hopped out of the truck and walked around to the back, not even waiting for their other two friends. As Clarke scrambles out of the backseat, Lexa follows behind her. They grab their bags and stick and walk together into the rink. Lexa made a comment about Raven's terrible parking job and they were all smiles until they entered the arena and saw a river of gold and blue.

 

“Huskies fight! Huskies win! Come on Huskies, do our thing! Shoot, pass, skate real fast, 'cause we're here to kick your ass!” A stream of girls jogged around the rink, passing right by the four rival girls. Raven scoffed and Octavia rolled her eyes. Clarke turned to Lexa, who's brows were raised.

 

“Those are the Hammondville Huskies.” she whispered in her ear. Lexa leaned closer towards Clarke, noticing how she smelled slightly of vanilla and cinnamon. “They're our main rival team, and they're out for revenge today.” Lexa nodded, taking in the way the girls ran with purpose. They looked good, and to any one else, Lexa supposed they could have been intimidating.

 

“How badly did you beat them last time?” Lexa said softly back.

 

“They were missing their starting goalie so they played their back up. We destroyed them 6-0.” Clarke smiled at the memory but reminded herself that the Huskies had their goalie back and that they were out for her blood.

 

“Come on! Look at them. They think they can scare us? Yeah. Good luck.” Raven oozed hostility as the four of them walked towards their dressing room. Raven was still throwing shade as they claimed space in the back corner of the room. Most of the team was already there and they were beginning to line up for warmups. A few more girls slipped in the room before they started stretches.

 

“Hey Lexa, you ready to beat the crap out of them?” Octavia smirked at the girl, who was currently tying her skates.

 

“Of course she is. The Commander is always ready to dominate.” Raven answered for her, her tone teasing. Lexa lets out a chuckle at her nickname. She liked it.

 

 

 

“Go!” Coach Kane screamed from where he stood on the bench. Lexa heard him from on the ice and didn't hesitate to skate harder, faster. Her teammates cheered her on as she rushed the play. She carried the puck up the middle, skating around the opposing team's forwards. She blew past a fore-checker as she crossed the red line. Her mind was running every possible scenario, every move she could make. The two defenseman kept a close gap on her and she took full advantage. Lexa faked right but went left, and the first D was caught flat footed and Lexa passed her easily. The second defenseman swiped her stick at the puck, but Lexa dragged the puck back. She slid the puck though the other girl's skates and she was at the hash-marks when she got the puck back. Lexa knew that the goalie was good, so her blood was pumping hard. She faked a snap shot blocker side before slipping it through the five hole. The home arena roared in celebration and the goal horn blared. Lexa was suddenly crowded by her teammates, all patting her and congratulating her goal.

 

“Commander, what a goal!” Raven tapped Lexa's shin pads with her stick.

 

“Nice one Lexa.” Octavia grinned broadly at her.

 

“Thanks guys.” Lexa smiled back, slightly out of breath. Clarke came off the bench and hugged her.

 

“That was beautiful.”

 

“Thanks, Clarke.”

 

The night went on, and it was a tie game in the third period. Tempers were running high and there were grudges held. The girls were getting physical, and there were two of them in the penalty box. Clarke glanced up at the clock before the line shifted. She nodded at Raven, who was in the penalty box along with another defenseman, Jessica. They were on the penalty kill and Clarke steeled herself. Lexa came up behind her as they lined up at the circle in their own end, a reassuring presence. Clarke kept her eyes locked on the puck and the scrawny hand that held it. The linesman blew his whistle. As his hand dropped the puck, Clarke pulled her stick in, dragging the puck along with it. Lexa quickly handled it before sending it along the boards and down the ice. After successfully defending their zone, Octavia followed the play down into the other end of the ice, putting pressure on their players. Clarke skated a little behind her, providing support. She read the play, trying to figure out their defense's next move. She saw the puck carrier search for an open passing lane, but Lexa and Natalie were blocking her options. Clarke had already moved before anyone noticed, cleanly intercepting the D-to-D pass. There was a loud noise, but all Clarke was aware of was the sound of her skates digging into the ice as she came upon the goalie. A calm came over her as her wrists snapped and the puck hit the back of the net. The clock sounded and the lamp light flashed. The team was screaming, Clarke could hear them banging against the boards. She had her hands up in the air when Octavia, Lexa and Natalie came rushing in.

 

But the game didn't end there.

 

“I was not expecting this, man.” Raven slumped down on the bench beside Clarke, having just got off the ice from a fairly long shift. Octavia shook her head, squirting water into her mouth before tossing her drink to Clarke.

 

“They are on fire.” Octavia breathe out before sitting down as well. Clarke looked at her friends from where she stood watching the game play on.

 

“My legs are on fire.” Clarke was tired; they all were. But this was hockey, and there was no place for quitters on this team. The clock ticked, the Huskies scored, and she swore. Frustrated, Raven kicked the boards.

 

“Reyes!” The harsh voice of Coach Kane snapped Raven's head around. “You're pissed? Lay it out on the ice.” The whistle blew, a condemning sound, and the bench doors opened. “Give me a goal Raven!” was Coach's last instruction before they were back on.

 

The puck was in their end. There was less than two minutes left on the clock. Every heart was beating fast. Nobody wanted a tie. Blood must have blood, and you could almost taste the hostility in the air. It was sharp and bitter, pressing in on you from all sides. Clarke was slashed as she battled in the corner for the puck and it took all of her self control not to beat the girl's face in. Something told her it wouldn't be worth it.

 

Octavia picked the puck up on the other side and had tipped it off to Jessica on the blue line before she was cross-checked into the glass. The crowd roared. The referees were oblivious, it seemed. Raven was planted in front of the net, scrambling for dominance. She was screening the goalie as Jessica handled the puck, figuring out a play. Their winger fore-checked and she slid the puck across to Lexa, who was left wide open in the chaos of the last few seconds. Clarke was circling in around the front of the net, anticipating the defenseman's rebound. It never came.

 

Faster than a striking cobra, Lexa released a blistering slap shot from the point. Raven's blade caught the last of it and it was buried in the top of the net. The goal horn blasted, simultaneously signaling the end of the game, and the arena thundered in applause. Raven was screaming hysterically, fists pumping the air as she was swarmed by her teammates. Clarke and Octavia practically launched themselves at her while Lexa and Jessica came after and encased them all, five girls, riding an adrenaline high. The rest of the team poured off the bench, onto the ice and surrounded them.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

“God bless America, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

 

“Ican'tbelievethatjusthappenedlookattheclock.”

 

Someone swore.

 

“0.2 seconds left Lexa you beast.”

 

_Hysterical laughter and more profanity._

 

“I'm going to name my third child after you.” No one knew who said that and nobody cared.

 

“WHO WON THE HOCKEY GAME!” Clarke screamed from the middle of the crowd.

 

“WE DID!” came the powerful response.

 

 

 

“Good game, Clarke.” Some guy's voice came from the stands. The girl smiled up at him.

 

“Thanks Bellamy,” she said before the boy found Octavia, who squealed when she saw her brother. He pulled her in for a bone-crushing bear-hug, sweaty gear and all, and Clarke sighed.

 

“Sibling goals right there, buddy.” She was really just thinking aloud, but it was Lexa who heard her.

 

“Hey Clarke… nice job out there.” This was a voice Clarke didn't recognize. And as she turned around, she found out why. She tried not to make her expression of dislike be too obvious.

 

“ _Oh,_ hello Adam.” She said. “Nick.” She gave them both a curt nod before hurrying to the dressing room. Sadly, it was on the other end of the arena, so the two boys followed her. Thankfully, Lexa was still beside her.

 

“It's Lexa right?” There was no response from the brunette. Adam was impervious. “I'm Adam. This is my friend Nick.” There was some elbow prodding and the second greasy haired boy waved. Again, Lexa was a wall of frigid marble, so different from the passionate player Clarke had come to know. It stunned her sometimes, to see how easily Lexa could close people off. How she distanced herself and remained detached.

 

“Come on, Commander, surely you like to have a little _fun_ after your battles, if you know what I mean.” Clarke cringed. She didn't have to kick the boy where it mattered, because it looked like Lexa was about to do it herself. Her fiery gaze pinned the unsuspecting boy still. That was exactly what he was; a silly little boy who was about to be devoured by a lion. _Lioness. Or maybe a pack of wolves. She-wolves, of course._ Lexa's green eyes cut deep as she stalked towards him. The girl was already imposing, and on skates, the feeling was magnified. She stared down at Adam, and he was visibly affected. She said nothing, choosing silence as her weapon, letting her threat remain unsaid- unspoken yet powerfully lingering in the air.

 

“ _Pardon me?_ ” Lexa's voice has low and husky and Clarke bit her lip. Fighting back her smile was harder than she thought it would be. Adam's eyes flickered from Lexa's face to Clarke's and back again before he stuttered a 'sorry' and rushed away, Nick close behind him. Watching as they ran away, Clarke laughed and Lexa smirked.

 

“Oh my goodness, that was actually the best thing ever.” Clarke was still laughing as they entered the dressing room and began to retell the story to the team. Lexa was amused, to say the least, and she bit back a laugh when Clarke impersonated her voice she used talking to Adam.

 

“And Lexa was all _'pardon me?'_ and Adam just had this look of sheer terror on his face and I honestly thought he was going to pee his pants it was so hilarious. Then he frikin' _runs away_ and I just couldn't even-”

 

“Good game girls!” Coach Kane stepped into the room and the door swung behind him. The Assistant Coaches, Jackson and Callie, walked in behind him. The team cheered, but silenced as Coach held up a hand.

 

“That was a good game, girls and I'm proud of your performance tonight. You moved the puck well, you had great chances and you didn't give up. That was key tonight.” Coach continued his speech, and only when he left did the girls start to take their gear off. Octavia was rushing to get back into normal clothes.

 

“Going off with Bellamy?” Raven asked.

 

“Yeah,” Octavia replied, a little breathless. “We're going out for Chinese.” You could almost hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Sweet. Say hi to Bell for me, would you?” Clarke lifted her head up as her friend hefted her bag on her shoulder.

 

“No problem, Princess. See you guys later! Good game!” The team called out in response when she left. Lexa unstrapped the Velcro on her chest protector, peeling it off. She was covered in a shining layer of sweat, and the gear was sticking to her back. She bent down and put it in her bag, and to say Clarke was surprised was an understatement.

 

Lexa had tattoos. Designs of beautiful, elegant ink graced her back, starting at her shoulder blades and down along her spine. They peeked out from under Lexa's sports bra and Clarke only caught a glimpse before Lexa sat up again.

 

“Hey Lexa,” Raven called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you by any chance have a boyfriend you're not telling us about?” Raven teased.

 

“ _No..._ ” Lexa said softly. She looked away.

 

“Okay, no big deal. Clarke doesn't have one either.” Raven stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who threw the snow that had piled on her skate blades at her.

 

“Well that's because Finn was a douche.” Some girls on the team laughed, overhearing the conversation. Clarke turned to Lexa who was silently taking off her hockey pants.

 

“Finn is my ex. We were completely fine until you know, we weren't and then I found out he was cheating on me, and yeah. He kept apologizing and showing up everywhere, until one day he just up and left!”

 

“Left?” Lexa's brows sloped downwards.

 

“Yeah. His family moved out west.” Clarke explained her history with boys and Lexa nodded.

 

“But yeah, I'm in a relationship now anyways.”

 

The room exploded.

 

“WITH WHO?!” everyone looked at Clarke, who stared evenly back at them.

 

“Hockey,” she said simply. There were some laughs and some groans. Lexa smiled to herself before standing up. She took her towel and a small bag with her to the showers. Half the team had already left, but those who were left could clearly see and admire Lexa's tattoos. Raven was openly staring, mouth agape. Clarke was scared that maybe her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Raven swiveled her head to look at Clarke, eyebrows raised. _'Hot af'_ she mouthed. Clarke laughed, and Raven grinned widely before winking and sauntering out of the dressing room.

 

“See you, Ray!” Clarke called out as she grabbed her shampoo bag and towel.

 

“Have a nice weekend, Clarkie. Text me!” the door closed and Clarke walked across the room. There was water already running in the showers and it was starting to steam up. When Clarke walked in, Lexa visibly tensed and turned to the wall. She had her arms crossed over her chest, even though she still had her underwear on. Clarke minded her own business, pulling her sweaty sports bra over her head and turning the tap on. She stepped out of her panties and stuffed them in her bag. Turning to the water, she saw that Lexa was still stiffly facing the wall. She chuckled silently to herself, shaking her head.

 

“Lexa?” She called to the girl.

 

“Hmm?” Came the minimal reply.

 

“It's really no big deal.”

 

Clarke waited for a while, but only silence and the occasional intake of breath greeted her ears.

 

“I don't have anything you've never seen before.” She added with a touch of humour before stepping into the stream of the shower head. The game had left her physically spent, but her mind was fresh under the running water. She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her shampoo bottle and squirted some in her hands then ran it through her hair. She waited for the water to mix with the shampoo before lathering it into her wild waves. Her hands massaged her scalp and her fingers worked out the tangles. She heard light steps shift and knew that Lexa was taking off her underwear. She was washing her face when she heard a yelp from the other girl. _Ahh… the water attacked her._ Clarke couldn’t help but grin widely.

 

“Yeah the pipes here have a mind of their own.” Clarke started to walk over to Lexa, who had jumped out of the way of the water and was now facing the wall again. “Luckily, I'm the water-whisperer and I'm here to save the day.” As the beautiful blonde drew closer, Lexa edged farther away, arms crossed over around her torso. Slowly, Clarke reached out to grab the handle, but happened to brush Lexa's arm with her own. When their skin made contact, the other girl flinched as if she had been shocked. She took another step back, away from Clarke, who took a deep breath and kept fiddling with the water handle.

 

“Do you like it hot?” Clarke asked.

 

 _“_ _Excuse me?”_ Lexa's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

 

“Your water,” Clarke repeated herself. “Do you want it hot?”

 

The brunette stood there stiffly before swallowing and said,

 

“No, cold is fine.” Clarke retreated to her corner and Lexa stepped into the water. The silence was getting kind of awkward, so Clarke decided to make Lexa more comfortable in this situation.

 

“Nice tattoos.” _That's a good place to start, right?_

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Do they mean anything?”

 

Silence. Then,

 

“They remind of those I have love and lost.” Lexa's voice was low and hoarse. Clarke cursed herself for her terrible conversation-starter. To her utter surprise, Lexa started talking again.

 

“When I was born, my mother died. She passed in childbirth and it haunts me,” There was a pause before she continued. “That when I took my first breath, my mother took her last.” Clarke didn't know what to do. What she could possibly do. So she did the best she could.

 

“I'm sorry.” She said softly.

 

“What did that have to do with you?” Clarke blinked. Lexa let out a bitter, shaky laugh. “I apologize, Clarke. It is safe to say that my people skills are to be desired.” Lexa looked up and shook her head. “I have never told this to anyone. No, that's not it.” Lexa struggled for words. Clarke let her. “I've never talked- never opened up to a friend about my past before. If I was being truthful, I would say that I never really had a friend. Not recently- not since...” Lexa trailed off, and Clarke knew she had shut herself down again.

 

“It's okay, you know, if you don't feel comfortable with sharing everything. Just- Just know that I'm here, okay? I'm your friend. And this is what friends are for.”

 

“Helping each other wash?” Lexa barked out a laugh and Clarke's brows raised, but she was happy to know that the girl was warming up. “Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was really unprepared for this.”

 

“For what, exactly?”

 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, and Clarke wished she would just turn around so that she could see her face.

 

“Friendship, I guess.” Lexa shifted. “You.” Her voice sounded hesitant, unsure even. Clarke took a step closer, completely disregarding her shower.

 

“No one plans relationships, Lexa. They just happen. Why don't you tell me more about your tattoos? They're beautiful. Only if you want, of course.” They were walking across hot coals.

 

“When I was fourteen, my father and uncle were killed in a car accident. I- it hit me hard. I loved my father and Uncle Gustus and when they passed, I- it was a different kind of loss. I didn't know my mother. Whenever I thought of her, I would feel guilt and self-reproach. But the pain that surrounded Gustus and my father, it-it was an all-consuming blaze, my private hell, and it followed me everywhere.” Lexa's voice was quiet, sorrowful. “It still does. But there were people that helped me. People that _loved_ me; loved me deeply.” Her voice cracked and Clarke felt her own heart clench. “To whatever end. And I- they- then- I.” Lexa choked back a sob, and she made sure not to let Clarke see the salty tear that leaked from the corner of her eye. _Weakness._ “But I learned- _am learning_ to live with the pain. So when I recovered, I decided to never forget them. The pain might leave me, but I know their love never will. I have a symbol for everyone that died loving me.” Lexa lifted her arm up and around, gesturing to a mark that laid beneath the nape of her neck, at the start of her back. “This means love.” Her hand drifted down, showing the tattoo that rested neatly between her shoulder blades. “This is for my mother, the first loss I've experienced. This one here is for my father, who cared for me.” It was a symbol that looked like an 'A'. “And this one is my Uncle Gustus, who protected me from everything.” There was a triangle slashed through the middle. Lexa's hand dropped to the small of her back. “This symbol represents strength, for that is what they would have wanted me to have. The rest are for decoration purposes.” Lexa said with a soft smile in regard to the bottom bracket along her lower back and the fiery swirls that started up and curved around her shoulder blades, encasing the runes that rested along her spine. Clarke thought they looked like blazing wings. She also noticed with curiosity that Lexa had skipped the symbol above 'strength'. She didn't press it, but she couldn't help but reach out to admire the artwork. Her fingers itched to sketch the patterns on Lexa's body. And suddenly Clarke was behind her, brushing the long, wet, chestnut locks out of the way. Lithe muscles shifted beneath velvet skin as Clarke's fingertips grazed down Lexa's spine, tracing the outlines of the symbols that meant so much to her. _To have love and lost so fierc_ _e_ _ly._ Clarke could only stand in awe. In awe of Lexa and her strength, and as an artist, she couldn't help but admire the artwork that was engraved on such a perfect canvas.

 

“Clarke...” Lexa said her name as if it was a question, and it was a breathy, throaty sound.

 

“Hmm?” Clarke was distracted by the contrast of the harsh, unforgiving black lines against soft, golden skin.

 

“I- what are you doing?”

 

“Admiring.”

 

“Oh- _ah_ okay.”

 

So Lexa stood, firm and unwavering as Clarke took her in. Burning blue eyes roamed over her strong, slim body, and she noticed the little things from Lexa's back dimples to the tiny swan engraved in white ink on her side. It was the most adorable thing Clarke had ever seen and she made a note to ask the girl about it some other time. She moved her hand up to Lexa's sharp shoulder blades and tight, tense shoulders and tapped lightly. Clarke's breath was hot on Lexa's neck. Lexa swallowed thickly and shut her eyes.

 

“Your skin is flawless.” Clarke took a casual step back, as if that encounter didn't affect her. Not the way it affected Lexa. To have the soft touch of another on her skin- it was something Lexa hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't realize how much she craved it until now. _Until Clarke._

 

“You should let me draw you sometime. It would be cool to sketch your back, that's all.” Clarke said as Lexa gave her an inquisitive look.

 

“Don't worry- I'll do you justice.” Clarke winked at Lexa's blank look.

 

“No, no. It is not your abilities that I question. I have faith in those. It's just that-” Lexa stopped, and looked away, blushing, turning back to the wall. ' _She must have memorized every crack in the tile by now'_ Clarke thought. “You seem quite comfortable with,” Lexa used an arm to gesture to the both of them and around the small, steamy room. “All of _this.”_ Clarke laughed. Lexa had finally spoke on her obvious discomfort.

 

“I was shy at first, obviously, but I mean; we play hockey, and we're all girls anyways. It's not like it matters. And besides,” Clarke's voice lowered, teasing. Lexa had to look at her. “If you've got it, flaunt it.” Lexa choked on a laugh, and her cheeks flushed. Clarke winked at the brunette, and moved back to her own corner, which had been much neglected. The two girls finished washing up, silent, lost in their own thoughts.

 

“So, Commander, tell me about your the tribal tattoo on your arm.” Clarke said.

 

Lexa laughed again, and Clarke loved every second of it.

 

“Actually, it's funny because you call me Commander. See, my great grandmother was the chief of a Native Tribe. In fact, if my grandparents had stayed on the reserve, I would be the chief of the tribe right now.” Lexa said it so casually, but Clarke stood there gaping at the girl. “The title is passed down the female side of the family, which is really cool. They teach girls to be leaders and boys to protect them.”

 

“Wow. That's amazing. So your tattoo- is to show that you are the Chief?”

 

Lexa nodded, but smiled. “Yes, but there, I would be called Heda- Commander.”

 

Clarke threw her head back and laughed at the irony.

 

“That is the best thing ever.”

 

“Yes, it truly is.” Lexa said before she turned her tap off. She was done, and was now searching for her towel. Clarke saw that it was hanging by the doorway. Lexa noticed this too and was now looking around the room, eyes flickering from the towel to Clarke, down to her own naked body. Whatever she thought in that moment, it didn't matter because Lexa ran on her toes and nabbed her towel, quickly wrapping it around her body in one swift second.

 

“I see how it is, Lexie.” Clarke winked before grabbing her own towel. She wrapped it around her hair and rubbed furiously. Then, she patted her body down and put on her pajamas. It was just Lexa and her left in the dressing room, so she didn't bother to hide the Batman underwear she had on. _At least_ _I'm not_ _wearing th_ _e matching sports bra._ Clarke thought to herself. She threw on a comfortable sweater and her pants and waited for Lexa to finish changing before they headed out together.

 

“So, who's driving you home?”

 

“No one.” Clarke gave Lexa a side-long glance.

 

“What? You're just going to walk home?” She said sarcastically.

 

“Yes.” Was the curt reply. Clarke barked out a laugh.

 

“You're actually serious!” Clarke said after a moment. “Oh my god, you're insane!”

 

Lexa shrugged as they made their way outside and the crisp autumn air filled her lungs and cooled her. “My house isn't that far away. Plus, it's not even that cold out.”

 

“Lexa, do you have something you want to tell me?” Lexa's breath hitched and her heart fell. “Like that you're actually half-polar bear?” Lexa laughed, relieved.

 

“No, Clarke, I am not half-polar bear. I'm just used to the cold.”

 

Clarke shook her head, when she noticed her mom in the car, waiting for her.

 

“Come on, we'll drive you home.”

 

“Are you sure, I am fully capable-” Clarke cut her off with a violent shake of her head.

 

“I know exactly what you're capable of, Lexa.” _Did she?_ “But I'd be a terrible friend if I let you walk home alone tonight.”

 

Lexa raised a stubborn brow.

 

“I am perfectly able to defend myself, thank you very much.” Lexa walked with Clarke anyways, who gave her a side-long glance.

 

“That's not what I meant, Lexa.” Her voice made Lexa's disappear. So she lowered her head, putting one foot in front of the other.

 

“Hey mom! This is Lexa, our new teammate. She doesn't have a drive, so I offered to take her home, is that okay?” Clarke chirped up as they slid into the backseat. Abby turned around in her seat to face the two girls. One greeted her with a kiss, the other gave a small smile. Both of them looked flushed.

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Lexa, if you ever need a drive, don't be afraid to ask, okay? We're all family here.” Abby turned back around and started driving, but to Lexa, it felt like everything stopped. She nodded absentmindedly and stared out the window. The drive was silent, save for Lexa occasionally giving Clarke's mom directions. When they rolled into her driveway, the headlights illuminated a grand house, complete with stone bricks and wooden accents. There was a single light on inside, casting a small glow on the yard. Perfectly mowed and kept, with no weeds insight. It was a model building, and the only thing signaling that someone actually lived there was the hockey net set up on the side of the driveway. As Lexa said thank you and goodnight to her mother, Clarke got out of the car to walk her to the door. _It was a long driveway._

 

“Thanks again for the ride.” Lexa searched for her keys.

 

“Don't mention it.” Clarke shrugged, leaning up against the doorway. She tapped a gray brick. “Nice house.”

 

“It's my aunt's; she's… financially successful.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Silence. The wind howled, and somewhere in the distance, a man called for his dog. Lexa shivered, and a part of her knew it wasn't because of the cold.

 

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly. Sapphire eyes looked back at her.

 

“Goodnight, Lexa. See you tomorrow at school.” the blonde replied with a smile before turning around and walking back up the driveway.

 

* * * *

 

Lexa tossed and turned under her sheets for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

 

She couldn't sleep. She felt like pulling the hair out of head as she stared up at the blank, white ceiling of her bedroom. She laid on her back, arms crossed over her torso, attempting to quiet her mind. Lexa sighed. She turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of the digital clock on her night stand. _12:44._ Lexa blinked, surprised. She thought it was later than that.

 

Frustrated and defeated, she let out a muffled groan into her pillow.

 

_Blue._

 

_What am I doing?_

 

_Silence._

 

_Go to sleep, Lexa._

 

_What are friends for?_

 

_Friends._

 

_Friends._

 

Friends.

 

Lexa flipped back onto her side. Her eyes landed on her phone charging on her bedside table.

 

_No._

 

Lexa shut her eyes.

 

_“If you ever need anything-”_

 

_What do I need?_

 

Lexa shifted onto her other side, her hair a wild, tangled mess by now. She didn't care.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

_Silence._

 

The next thing Lexa was aware of was the shocking light of her phone screen in her hand, under the covers.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

Her fingers moved across the screen, but Lexa wasn't sure she was controlling them. They opened up her messages and found Clarke's contact.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

No response came from inside her head.

 

**Lexa:** _Hey, are you awake?_

 

She stared at the screen, unblinking.

 

_What have I done?_

 

She was silently berating herself until she felt her phone vibrate, the quivering feeling spreading everywhere in the hushed dark. Her eyes flew open.

 

**Clarke:** _Yeah, can't sleep. You too?_

 

Lexa continued eying Clarke’s reply. _She can't sleep. Why?_

 

 _Why can't_ you _sleep._

 

Lexa knows why.

 

 **Lexa:** Yeah.

 

Lexa's reply was short and she expected Clarke not to bother with a reply. That was not the case.

 

Her phone vibrated again.

 

**Clarke:** _I find it hard to sleep after games sometimes. Adrenaline rush, you know?_

 

_That must be it. Adrenalin rush._

 

Lexa knew it was not.

 

She was struggling to figure out how to continue the conversation, and was relieved when Clarke did it instead.

 

**Clarke:** _So, you ready for the Science test tomorrow?_

 

**Lexa:** _Born ready Princess._

 

Lexa swore at herself the moment her defiant fingers hit send.

 

_What am I doing? What is she going to say?_

 

**Clarke:** _Of course you were. The Commander knows nothing but victory._

 

Lexa's eyes study the emojis Clarke had added. _A dancing lady in a red dress, a flexing arm and a fist._

 

Under the cover of night, the brunette gave a small smile, her face illuminated by a soft glow.

 

 **Lexa** : _That much is true._

 

Lexa even went so far as to add a sassy face. _Those were good, right?_

 

 **Clarke** : _The legendary Lexa Woods is a master in all things ass-kickery._ More dancing girls and lots of orange explosions effects.

 

**Lexa:** _Yes, but please, I only take autograph requests on Tuesdays and Fridays._

 

Clarke responded with a whole row of crying, laughing faces.

 

**Clarke:** _I would wait as long as it takes to get an autograph from you, Lexa._

 

Lexa could feel herself warming. Alone in the dark, she blushed.She had no control over herself it seemed, but then again, she wasn't in control of _anything_ her body did that night. Lexa peeked her head up out of the blankets to cool herself before responding.

 

**Lexa:** _Aww…_

 

There were more emojis tossed around and Lexa felt as if she was going to lose herself when Clarke sent kissy faces and hearts. _What does this mean?_

 

**Clarke:** _Oh my gawwwwwwd look at your clock._

 

Lexa did.

 

**Lexa:** _yaaaaas hahahaha_

 

**Clarke:** _ughhh I'm so sleepy_

 

**Lexa:** _then go to bed._

 

**Clarke:** _I'm already in bed ;)_

 

Lexa bit her lip, unsuccessfully stopping herself from imagining Clarke in bed.

 

**Lexa:** _ha. ha. But seriously, if you're tired, sleep._

 

 **Clarke:** :p _are you sure you'll be okay without me?_

 

_No._

 

**Lexa:** _yes, don't flatter yourself. ;) goodnight Princess._

 

**Clarke:** _goodnight Commander._

 

Locking her phone, Lexa let it drop on her chest with a sigh. Her mind was stuck on a wide smile and kind eyes. She shut her eyes and sleep came for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading :) Drop a comment, they mean a lot ;)
> 
> So I just wanted to say that Lexa's tattoo in this fic isn't the same as the one she actually has because when I wrote this, we still had no idea what her back tattoos looked like. I went off that bts picture that JRat posted a loooong ago.


	3. The one with the hugs and gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Christmas parties and Lexa don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was bored and couldn't NOT update so here it is. It's a little short, but full of fluff and hugs. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so excited for you guys to read a little further. It's going to get gooooooood!

Chapter 3

 

“Are you sure, Lexa?” Clarke's blue eyes implored Lexa's green ones. They gazed undeterred back at her.

 

“Yes Clarke. Parties are not my thing.” Lexa got up off her bed and walked to her closet, grabbing Clarke's coat for her.

 

“I know, but come on. It's Christmas.”

 

“No, Christmas is next week. This is a typical high school party hosted under the excuse of a Christmas 'gathering'.”

 

Clarke pouted. Lexa could only sigh. Clarke waved goodbye one last time before she stepped into Raven's truck to Lexa, who was looking through her bedroom window.

 

“Are you ready to party, Princess?” Raven asked. Clarke scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, giving her wink.

 

“Aren't I always?”

 

The girls laughed as Raven started to drive away. As they turned onto John Murphy's street, they saw his large house, illuminated by red and green lights, cars haphazardly parked all along the sidewalk. Octavia gave a low whistle at the appearance of it all. They could hear the music a block away, the bass rumbling through the neighborhood. Clarke was sure Murphy's neighbors weren't too happy. Raven pulled in behind another car and the girls hopped out. Octavia smoothed down her leather skirt and fixed her hair.

 

As they stepped up to Murphy's deck, the door swung open with a bang. A sophomore stumbled out, her long dark hair covering her face. She shrieked as she tripped against the deck and took a deep, jagged breath before bending over the rail and puking.

 

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia could only try to look away as she emptied the contents of her stomach. They stood there in silence, staring at any and everything but the younger girl. When she was done, she staggered down the stairs and saw the three girls standing there.

 

“What a party, eh?”

 

 

* * * *

 

Clarke checked her phone for the seventeenth time in the last five minutes. Raven and Octavia had disappeared long ago, leaving Clarke in the kitchen, watching drunk teenagers make a fool of themselves. As she sipped her (non-alcoholic!) punch, she felt very much alone in a crowd of people. It never used to be like this. The last party she went to, she woke up in the tub wearing Raven's clothes. She was a party princess, but tonight, she just wasn't feeling it.

 

Clarke sighed as she craned her neck, searching for her friends. She looked for Raven's now-faded red jacket, but she was nowhere to be seen amongst the crowd of people. Clarke was starting to get a headache; the music was so loud. The bass that usually flowed through her was starting to sound like a hammer pounding her head. The cramped space and heavy air did no good for her either. Sweaty bodies surrounded her and the heat was stifling. Clarke blinked and shoved her way through the throng of teens. She made her way to the door, craving the sweet fresh air and the wide open space. Shoving a particularly intoxicated male out of her way, she finally reached the exit. When she stepped through the door, the crisp scent of purity filled her lungs. Inside the house, it smelled of sweat and alcohol, but out here, Clarke could breath, and hear her own thoughts. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, forgetting that she had braided it earlier. She sighed as she untangled her fingers from her knotted tresses. Clarke sat down on the porch steps.

 

 _I wished Lexa was here._ Clarke's mind was straight forward. She was alone, bored and missed her best friend. So she stood up, and started walking.

 

* * * *

 

 

Lexa sat on her bed, textbooks layed out before her outstretched body. She lounged on her stomach, pouring over her notes and readings. Her eyes were focused on her homework, but her thoughts were not. Flashes of golden locks and bright blue eyes. Of a sweet smile and gentle curves.

 

 _“_ _Lexa!”_ She snapped back to her Science books and chastised herself. For what exactly, she did not know.

 

A clinking sound met Lexa's ears. She sat up on her bed and looked around. Her room was dark, illuminated by only a small lamp on her bedside table. Lexa's dad had always told her to turn on the light when reading, but Lexa refused. She was rebellious like that. Her walls were a deep, royal purple, and books littered the room. Lexa's modest bookshelf was overflown, with books upon books stacked and piled and shoved in places where they barely fit. There were books by her bed, books on her floor, books on the desk, and there were even some on the big, white loveseat in the corner of her room. Her aunt was out at a company dinner. Lexa had been invited, but she adamantly declined. The sound seemed to be coming from her window, so she went to investigate. As she slid off her bed and crossed her room, she saw a small object hit her window. She reached the window sill and looked down.

 

It was dark out, and the stars twinkled in the night sky, but Lexa could clearly see Clarke Griffin standing below her room, throwing pebbles at the glass. Having spotted Lexa finally peer through the window, Clarke's face breaks out into a wide smile and she waves. Lexa gives a smile in return and opens her window.

 

“Hey stranger,” Clarke's voice is purposeful low and husky and Lexa has to bite her lip because _g_ _od_ Clarke had no idea. No idea what she does to her.

 

“I was taught not to talk to strangers.” Lexa replied softly.

 

“Ooh. You _bad_ girl.”

 

Lexa's breath caught in her throat because Clarke had this look in her eye and Lexa's heart was beating so loudly that she feared Clarke could hear it in the silence of the shadows. Lexa said nothing after that in fear of her voice breaking and giving everything away. The reserved brunette wasn't exactly sure what she would do if Clarke ever found out about her, and her thoughts, and her… _feelings._

 

 _“_ So are you going to let me in up there or what?” Clarke tilted her head in an almost kitten-like way. “Or should I throw another rock at you?” Her lips twitched.

 

“Oh- umm, yeah. Be right there!” Clarke laughed softly under her breath as she walked around to the front door. Waiting for her best friend to open the door, Clarke felt happy. Spending time with Lexa was one of her most favourite things to do. The cheerful blonde was just thinking about when the first snowfall would arrive when the door opened. Lexa stood in the doorway, dressed in comfortable sweatpants and a tank top. Clarke had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Lexa rush down the stairs and through the house.

 

“Clarke- come in.” Lexa moved, allowing Clarke to step into her home. It was a large house, with a high ceiling. The hallway in which Clarke was in was decorated with a small table in the corner where Clarke knew Lexa kept her keys. And a knife. _“_ _You never know who might come to your door.”_ Lexa had said. Clarke smiled at the memory. There was an expensive looking painting of a herd of horses that hung on the wall next to a coat rack.

 

“Thanks,” Clarke stepped closer to Lexa before she knew what was happening, and wrapped her arms around the slender, taller girl's waist. Clarke had no idea why, but her body felt so comfortable and warm against Lexa's and when the dark-haired girl pulled away, Clarke wanted to grasp at her heat and pull Lexa back into her.

 

“What's wrong?” Lexa's voice had an edge to it and her cheeks were flushed. Clarke wondered if she herself looked like that.

 

“What?” Clarke turned around, acting as if nothing just happened between them and hung up her coat after taking off her boots. _Why did Lexa think something was wrong?_

 

“Well, you're supposed to be at a party right now.” Clarke knew that. Clarke knew that she had been looking forward to this party for weeks, having told everyone she knew, and begging them to come. But now she was here, where she wanted to be- with Lexa.

 

“Why? Am I not allowed to be here?” Clarke snapped before instantly regretting it with her entire being. _What is wrong with me?_ Clarke wanted to hit herself with a brick the moment she saw the hurt that flashed in Lexa's deep green eyes.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke started softly, approaching the girl again. Lexa held up her hands, but put more distance between them.

 

“It's okay, Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly.

 

“No. It's not okay. I'm sorry I-” Clarke's arms hung limply at her sides.

 

“You're always welcome here Clarke. Let's- let's just do something, okay?” Lexa gave a tight lipped smile and Clarke knew that she would spend the rest of the night trying to make the other girl smile.

 

“Lexa! Come on!” Clarke had the most brilliant idea and she berated herself for not thinking of it sooner.

 

“Clarke? What are you doing?” Lexa was bewildered- Clarke had just gotten here, and now she was dragging Lexa out the door. “Are you going somewhere? You just got here!”

 

“Yes, I know! But you're coming too.” Clarke was a bundle of joy and cheer and the flaxen-haired Princess grabbed Lexa's coat and threw it at the other girl. Lexa blinked in surprise and put it on, suspicious of Clarke's motives.

 

“And where exactly are you taking me?” Lexa watched as Clarke frantically pulled on her boots and opened the door.

 

“It's a surprise. Don't you trust me, Lex? Let's go!” Clarke giggled as she bounded out the door and down the steps. At the bottom, she looked back at Lexa expectantly, her eyes as blue as the sea. Lexa knew she would follow Clarke to the ends of the earth if the girl asked. Lexa would drown in sapphire depths every time Clarke looked at her. So Lexa Woods did the only thing she knew- follow Clarke Griffin.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

Clarke Griffin swung open the door to her room, but kept the lights off. She hurried to usher Lexa and gently covered the brunette's striking eyes with her hand.

 

“What? Clarke?”

 

“Hold on. You'll see.” Clarke bit back a giggle at the way Lexa's brows furrowed and held back the urge to smooth the crease on her forehead. “No peeking you salty rat!” Lexa snorted.

 

Clarke took hold of Lexa's forearm and led her across her bedroom. In the corner, where Lexa couldn't see, were the presents Clarke had got for her. Clarke looked forward to seeing the look on Lexa's face when she unwrapped her presents. Clarke uncovered Lexa's eyes, but she still had them shut.

 

“Alright. Are you ready?” Clarke's voice was bubbling with hardy contained glee.

 

“Ready for what exactly?” Lexa asked.

 

“I thought the Commander was always ready?” Clarke teased.

 

“I'm nothing if not prepared, Clarke.” The touch of uncertainty in her voice gave Lexa away and Clarke laughed.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Clarke whispered softly in her ear. Lexa told herself that the shiver that went through her body was because of the winter chill. She refused to acknowledge the fact that the heater was on.

 

Lexa Woods opened her eyes and saw a long, candy-cane-wrapper covered stick. It was obviously a hockey stick, and the fact that Clarke still wrapped it made Lexa's smile grow wider. She turned to Clarke, eyes twinkling with surprise and delight. For the second time that day, the two girls hugged. This time though, it was Lexa that captured Clarke in her embrace. She pulled Clarke in, and locked her arms around her back, resting on her shoulder blades. Clarke melted into Lexa's arms, glad to be close to her again. Clarke's head nestled into the crook of Lexa's neck, lips grazing her collarbone by accident. Lexa's reaction went unnoticed by Clarke because Lexa's shaky exhale of breath was covered by the 'thank you' she mumbled. Lexa could feel Clarke's lips curve against her neck and when she replied with a 'you're welcome', her breath was hot against Lexa's neck and ear. The moment should have been over. A hug between two friends should have ended a while ago. Both of them knew that. But for some reason, neither girl could bring themselves to let go of the other. Lexa couldn't stop thinking of how Clarke fit so perfectly against her and Clarke couldn't get the feel of Lexa's strong, warm body around hers. They were a blur of gray, the lines smudging like the charcoal in one of Clarke's drawings.

 

“You… umm.. you didn't have to get this for me, Clarke.” Lexa said as they stepped out of the hug. She tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, the action added to the lightest of blushes that graced the curve of her cheekbones made Clarke think that Lexa looked a little sheepish. _If anything, Lexa would be the wolf that prowls through the forest._ Clarke didn't know why, but the image of herself as a sheep being hunted flashed in her mind.

 

“I know, but I wanted to. After that gift you made me, I couldn't _not_ get you anything.” Clarke soaked in the look Lexa had on her face. She knew that Lexa didn't open up to people easily, if at all. Even after knowing her for a couple months, sometimes Clarke wasn't sure that Lexa had fully let her in. Sometimes she wondered if Lexa ever would. During those times, there was almost always an ache in her chest that Clarke had no idea what to make of.

 

“Open it,” Clarke urged with a smile. Lexa grabbed the stick and tore the wrapping off of it, slowly but surely revealing the stick. When all the wrapping paper and tape had been peeled off, Lexa held the lightweight hockey stick in her hand, turning it over. Her steady green eyes flickered over the shaft and blade, moving her hands to test the grip. Lexa looked up at Clarke, the flecks of gold in her eyes shining bright even in the dim light.

 

“I can't believe you got me a 200 dollar stick.” The disbelief was clear in Lexa's usually confident voice. “You must be crazy.” She shook her head, the rebellious curls of her beautiful brown hair sticking out around her ears. Clarke thought she looked adorable.

 

“Crazy for you.” Clarke's smiled and teased with her eyes. Lexa laughed, and Clarke knew it was a sound that she would never get tired of hearing.

 

Lexa stood up and started flexing her new Supreme 1S. She was still in awe that Clarke spent that kind of money on her. She felt the stick kick back, alive under her touch. Clarke's blue eyes followed the movements of Lexa's hands as she found a random ball and started to stick-handle with it. Clarke knew Lexa was crazy talented, but to really see up close how fast her hands were, it came as a pleasant surprise. Of course, the thought of finding out just how good Lexa was with her hands never crossed Clarke's mind. Who would think of something like that?

 

“I can't wait to try this out next practice.” Lexa's voice was full of joy and Clarke wanted to keep her and wrap her up as her _own_ Christmas present. _What? And unwrap her later?_

 

“I- uh- umm.. I have something else for you!” That came out louder and more awkward than Clarke had meant.

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Lexa stared at the girl incredulously, eyebrow raised.

 

“Nope!” Clarke laughed and bounced up from where she was sitting on her bed. Clarke reached behind her, under the bed and grabbed something before quickly hiding it behind her back. She turned back to Lexa, a mischievous gleam in her deep, cobalt blue eyes. Lexa wanted to kill herself for the thoughts that flashed through her mind. The sight of Clarke prowling towards her on a bed with that _look_ in her mesmerizing eyes. It made Lexa feel… well. Lexa thought she needed to bathe in holy water. _Is it just me_ _o_ _r is it hot in here? Oh wait. That's Clarke's fault._

 

“I have something else for you.” Clarke said with a devilish smile. Lexa shivered. When Clarke finally reached Lexa, she stood so close to her that the brunette was affected by the smell of her hair. Lexa breathed deeply to control her erratic heartbeat, but it just made everything worse, the sweet scent of _Clarke_ wrapping around her.

 

“Oh-uh yeah?” Lexa wanted to die, her voice was so hoarse.

 

“ _Yeah._ ” Clarke's voice was velvet in the night as she whipped her hand around from behind her back and thrust a colourful bag at Lexa.

 

“Happy Birthday, Lexie! Without you, life would be _unbearable.”_ Clarke giggled and burst out laughing and Lexa could not comprehend. Because Clarke Griffin just threw a package of Lexa's favourite gummy bears at her. Because Clarke Griffin is rolling around on her bed, squirming like a maniac at _her own joke._ Lexa could not help but smile warmly at her friend.

 

“ _Oh_ my god, Clarke.” Lexa watched Clarke struggle to compose herself. “You did not just do that!” Lexa said with a groan. Clarke laughed again, the sound ringing like an Angel choir in Lexa's ear. Because that's what Clarke Griffin was to Lexa – an angel who descended from the heavens.

 

“Oh I did, Lexie-kins” Clarke mumbled in a baby-voice as she giggled and pinched Lexa's cheek. “Because I wuv you sho sho much!”

 

Lexa Woods froze. Her whole body tensed. Her mind replayed the last words Clarke had just said to her on repeat like a broken record. _Jesus, Lexa! Get it together girl!_ Lexa wanted to die because Clarke had just _told her she loved her_ but in a totally different context than what Lexa wanted. _Woah? Where did that come from!_

 

“Lex?” Clarke's voice was soft this time.

 

“You _really_ didn't have to do all this for me, you know that right?” Lexa gazed deep into cerulean eyes, completely enamored with the warmth that radiated from within the other girl's soul.

 

“I know, but I wanted to” Clarke sat up from where she had been laying on her side to stand in front of Lexa. The brunette that Clarke couldn't believe she only met a couple months ago but now meant the world to her followed her every movement. Clarke felt heady under the gaze of those beautiful green eyes. She looked up into them and found vulnerability so open and bare that Clarke's heart skipped a beat.

 

“You're my best friend, Lexa” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and settled her head on the other girl's chest. She felt the strong heart that beat there and she smiled against the fabric of Lexa's shirt because she was _happy._ Clarke was so, so happy.

 

“You're my best friend too, Clarke.”

 

 


	4. The one starring jealous Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE NOT PREPARED
> 
> sorry for yelling, I just really love this chapter. 
> 
> The team goes out for pizza. Shenanigans and emotions are inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! It's getting good ;)

**chapter 4**

 

 

 

“Yeah! Buddy sauce me that pizza!” Harper stood up as a slice of pizza flew through the air at her air. She caught it with ease, her goalie capabilities on display.

 

Clarke flinched when a stray piece of pepperoni landed dangerously close to her white shirt. Lexa smiled at her. She was doing that pretty often these days. Lexa handed her a napkin, which cause Clarke to flash her a charming smile of thanks in return.

 

Across the table, Raven watched the two girls out of the corner of her eye. She gave nothing away, instead resorting to a knowing look with Octavia, who sat beside her. At that moment, the door of the pizza place swung open, the chill January air slipping in. The team's heads turned to see the Varsity Boys Football team swagger into the restaurant, their hair flipping, eyes winking, and hands waving. Some of the girls on the team returned their flirting, even inviting some of them over to the table. Raven and Octavia were guilty as charged.

 

“Hello ladies,” it was Nathan Miller, a handsome Senior, that spoke first.

 

“Hey Miller,” was Harper's reply. Her friends giggled as she tossed her hair. Miller shot her a smooth smile and Harper swooned.

 

“You guys are having a good season so far, I heard?”

 

“Only the best from KVA,” Octavia shot back with a smirk. Miller turned to her while pulling up a chair.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Oh yeah! With the Commander and Princess here, we've been kicking ass all the way to Munich.” Octavia said with a giggle. Raven laughed too, but mostly because of the look on Miller's face.

 

“Really, O? Munich?” Clarke Griffin slid into the conversation with a teasing smile.

 

“Well, I say whatever comes to me. That's just what came up.”

 

“Yeah. Our Octopus keeps it interesting.” Raven leaned from across the table.

 

“You girls are trouble,” Miller gave a slow smile “and I like it.”

 

* * * *

 

Lexa Woods sat at the other end of the table in a dark cloud of brooding and jealousy. She was clenching her jaw so much, she was sure her dentist would not be pleased. Clarke was over there, all smiles and winks, fawning all over some lack-wit jock from the football team. Lexa saw red.

 

“Yeah, I do hundred-rep sets every morning.” Even his voice sounded stupid.

 

Lexa's eyes shot daggers into the back of the guy's head as Clarke giggled and continued to flirt with him. _She's killing me._ Lexa turned away from them. Lexa had no idea why she was jealous. She was not entitled to feel this way about her _best friend._ Clarke was not her girlfriend and she could talk to anyone she wanted to. Lexa knew that- had reminded herself of that tonight too many times. But she couldn't help the dangerous feelings she harbored in her heart. Because seeing Clarke look at someone else, laugh with someone, else, _touch_ someone else, sent Lexa into a murderous rage. The fact that that 'someone else' happened to be a guy made everything worse. Lexa knows that Clarke is straight. _Probably._ Lexa never asked and Clarke had never hinted at showing interest in girls. So Lexa pined and sulked from a distance.

 

“Hey there, Commander.” Lexa turned towards the soft voice and saw a pretty blonde girl slide into the seat next to her.

 

“Hello Allison.” Allison was the sister of Lexa's defense partner, Jessica.

 

“You looked so lonely over here, so I thought I'd join you.” Allison tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear and gave a sheepish smile. Lexa thought she was adorable with her pink cheeks, bright eyes and button nose.

 

“Thanks Allison you don't have to- I'll probably bore you to death.” Lexa gave a shot at a joke, unsure of how the girl would react.

 

“No way, Lexa. You're the opposite of boring.” Allison laughed, a nice sound. “You know Lexa, I think you're amazing.” Lexa was caught off guard with that statement. She looked straight into warm brown eyes. Allison blushed and blinked a few times, looking away. She played with her hair again before correcting herself nervously. “Everyone thinks you're amazing- as a player I mean. You're an amazing hockey player.”

 

Lexa smiled at Allison's adorableness as the other girl laughed in embarrassment. As Allison surveyed her sneakers, a rebel curl of hair fell out of its place. Before either of them knew what was happening, Lexa reached out and tucked her dark blonde hair gently behind the other girl's ear so that it was neatly back where it belonged. It was an intimate gesture and both of them were gazing softly into each others eyes. Lexa's hand was still hovering by Allison's cheek. They were close enough to kiss and Lexa felt her face heat up as she noticed Allison's eyes flicker towards her lips.

 

“Lexa!” A familiar voice snapped Lexa out of the moment. Allison jumped back and her back hit the back of her chair, making a loud noise. Lexa coughed, and slowly turned towards the _other_ blonde girl.

 

“Umm… Yes, Clarke?” Lexa's voice was husky.

 

“Come here, Lex.” Clarke sounded different. Lexa was confused and slightly ticked off. Just moments before, Clarke was fine with leaving her alone and not talking to her. But now that she was talking to Allison, Clarke wants to talk to her?

 

“One sec, Allison. I'll be right back.” The girl nodded mutely as Lexa stood up and left her for Clarke.

 

* * * *

 

 

“I don't believe that you do a hundred-rep sets. I bet you can't even do a hundred pushups.” Clarke was having fun teasing this guy- he was so oblivious. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were all messing with the dumb jocks.

 

“Oh yes I can, babe. I mean, look at these muscles.” The football jock flexed and Clarke wanted to roll her eyes at his idiocy. She doesn't even remember his name. Rob? Bob? Tom? Clarke didn't know, and she didn't care. What she did care about was Lexa. When Clarke looked over a minute ago, her best friend was in the washroom. Now, she sat tense and alone, staring intensely off into the distance. She was just about to get up and talk to her when Allison Fields sat down beside her. Clarke blinked in surprise. She didn't think they knew each other. _What were they talking about?_ The jock was still talking, but Clarke no longer heard him. She watched as Lexa said something and narrowed her eyes when Allison gave a genuine laugh. _What did she tell her?_ Suddenly, Clarke's heart stopped when she thought Allison was going to kiss Lexa. Lexa had tucked a piece of Allison's hair behind the blonde's ear and something in Clarke's chest clenched and almost shattered.

 

“Lexa!” Clarke couldn't take it any more. She didn't know why, but watching Lexa and Allison stare deeply into each others eyes had her ready to kill someone. Fortunately for Allison, it would probably be the douche bag next to her, who had given a protest when Lexa started to walk towards them. Lexa's stride was sure and swift and when the star defenseman stopped, standing directly in front of Clarke, she was struck by the look in her eyes. She really had nothing to say to Lexa- she just wanted to make sure that Lexa didn't make any big mistakes.

 

“What did you need, Clarke?” Lexa said coolly. Her eyes were frigid as they looked over at the neanderthal who Clarke had not noticed had put a large beefy arm around her.

 

“I, umm.. Tom here,” Clarke gestured with her head at him as he corrected her (His name was Rob). “Was telling me his workout routine and I know you train, Lex. Any advice for him?” Clarke wanted to punch herself in the face. _Why didn't I just ask her to sit down?_

 

Lexa's beautiful green eyes narrowed and a muscle in her strong jawline twitched.

 

“Yeah,” sharp eyes skimmed Rob up and down. “Don't skip leg day.” With that, Lexa turned on her heel and walked away.

 

* * * *

 

“Hey Allie.” Lexa sighed and sank back down in her chair. The other blonde girl gave a start and looked over at Lexa. She hadn't been expecting the brunette to come back over to her. Everyone knew Clarke and Lexa were inseparable. Who was she to get in the way of those two?

 

“Oh, sorry, can I call you that? Or do you prefer Allison?” Allison preferred her full name, but coming from Lexa's lips, she would let her call her anything. It would always sound beautiful.

 

“No, no, no. Allie is perfect.” Allison smiled at her crush, and Lexa smiled back. The two girls engaged in a conversation that flowed easily and freely for the remainder of the night. Lexa found herself enjoying talking to Allie, and only looked across the room when she heard a certain laugh drift her way. She stopped looking when Clarke's head rested on the blockhead's shoulder.

 

Clarke kept looking across the room at Lexa. She barely heard a word Rob was saying. Her eyes flickered towards her best friend and the girl she was busy with. _Allison_ _Fields_ _._ Clarke remembered being friends with the other blonde girl a couple years ago, but they hung in different crowds because Allison came out as gay and they lost contact with each other. Now here she was- smiling and talking, _flirting,_ with her best friend. To Clarke's surprise, the smile on Lexa's face was genuine. Her laugh was warm and sultry and, for some reason, there was this sinking feeling in the pit of Clarke's stomach whenever Allison looked at Lexa like that. _Look at her._ Clarke thought vehemently. She eyed the way Allison's knee brushed against Lexa's, the look Allison had on her face as she stared at Lexa, the way Allison's fingers grazed Lexa's arm. And Clarke felt a fresh flush of anger coil in her stomach, mixing with confusion. When Lexa and Allison exchanged phone numbers, Clarke couldn't help but feel a stab of anger.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Later that night, Clarke slept over at Lexa's house. They had just finished brushing their teeth in the washroom, but they didn't feel like sleeping yet, so Lexa opened up her laptop and logged into Netflix.

 

“What do you feel like watching?” Clarke slipped under Lexa's blankets and scooted closer to her, gathering the pillows and putting them behind her so that she could lean on the head board comfortably.

 

“Anything you want, Clarke.” Lexa sat stiffly with her computer in her lap as Clarke snuggled up beside her, their sides pressed firmly together. Lexa was so taken by the smell that was wholly and purely _Clarke_ that when she looked back on the screen, she realized she just missed what happened. Clarke rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

 

“The Heda just asked for Finn's life in exchange for peace between their people.” Lexa's eyes widened.

 

“I knew it! I totally called that last episode.” Clarke smiled at her best friend's dorky-ness. “God, I hated Finn this season. He was cute enough last season but he's a straight basket-case now.” Clarke laughed because there was passion in Lexa's eyes and her brows were furrowed.

 

“You thought Finn was cute?” Clarke couldn't help but tease her friend, who now looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Well, I mean, he was _okay_ I guess. If you're into the whole dark and brooding, rebellious thing.” Lexa blushed.

 

“I am.” Clarke winked.

 

“I much prefer-” Lexa stopped dead and turned her head to the screen of her laptop, where the Sky Princess and Commander were locked in an intense battle of wills. But Clarke wasn't about to let her go that easily.

 

“No, no, no. Tell me, Lex.” Clarke leaned in impossibly closer. “What's your type?”

 

Lexa swallowed thickly before saying, “blondes.”

 

Clarke groaned.

 

“Really, Lexa? Blonde guys are the worst.” Lexa smiled in agreement.

 

“Then why do you like them?”

 

“I- err, umm, I don't know.” They continued to watch the show, settled against each other in silence when suddenly, Lexa's phone chimed. Clarke didn't want to seem nosy, but she was curious as to who Lexa texted late at night. When Lexa smiled at her screen, Clarke's suspicions grew.

 

“Who's that?” Clarke hoped she sounded nonchalant, but when Lexa said that it was 'no one' and continued watching the show, Clarke sighed and said, “It's Allison, isn't it?” Lexa finally turned to her after pausing the show.

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“It doesn't.”

 

“Alright then, let's just continue watching the show.”

 

“No! Alright fine, it does matter.”

 

“Why does it matter to you who I talk to?”

 

“Because it's _Allison!_ ” Clarke's voice raised and Lexa's eyes flickered around her room.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh my god, Lexa did she not tell you?”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“I can't believe her- why wouldn't she tell you”

 

“What are you talking about, Clarke?” Lexa was getting annoyed.

 

“Allison is _gay,_ Lexa! She's a lesbian! She was probably talking to you because she _likes_ you. You might have thought she was just being nice and friendly, but believe me- she wants you as more than that.” When Lexa said nothing, just stared at her with those eyes, Clarke's stupid, stupid mouth kept moving. “God, didn't you notice the way she was looking at you? She was shooting you heart eyes and touching your arm and laughing at everything you say and batting her eyelashes and she even flipped her hair a bunch of times! Oh my gosh she must have known you liked blondes something so she thought you'd like her. Have you talked to her before? I can't believe she didn't tell you, I-”

 

“I knew.” Lexa said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“I knew, Clarke.” when Clarke still wasn't getting it, she continued with a sigh. By this time, her laptop had went to sleep. “I knew she liked girls.”

 

“Oh- I, umm, then.” Clarke was lost now, feeling stupid that she opened her mouth at all. _What was I thinking?_ _What was I even trying to say?_

 

“She's in my Science class and people talked about her, so I told them to shove off.” A small part of Clarke swooned at Lexa's chivalry. “And I think it was pretty obvious that she was going to kiss me.” Lexa said it so abruptly that Clarke would have thought that she was just stating random facts that everyone should know already.

 

“ _she was what?”_

 

“Oh come on, Clarke. You can't try to play it off like that. I know you saw us so you called me over there to stop her.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Clarke, I'm not stupid-”

 

“I never said you are.”

 

“I knew that lack-witt meatball of yours didn't care one bit about my work-out routine. Do you take me as a fool, Clarke?”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“Then why would you lie to me? Why do you care if Allison kissed me?”

 

“ _I don't know!_ ”

 

The only thing either of the girls could hear through the thick silence was heavy breathing.

 

“Do you have something against her?” Lexa asked tentatively.

 

“No, why would I?” Clarke was still in denial.

 

“Is it because she likes girls?”

 

“No! Absolutely not! I couldn't care less; I just-”

 

“Oh! So why did you interrupt us? What made you stop her from kissing me?”

 

“I don't know! Maybe it's just that she might like you as more than just a friend and I don't want you to hurt her!”

 

“You thought I would _hurt her?_ ”

 

“Not like that, it's just- I thought you were straight?” Clarke's eyes gazed so deep into Lexa's that the brunette had to look away, in fear of everything being laid bare. After a while, Lexa spoke.

 

“Can we please, just forget about everything that just happened? Please?” When Clarke said nothing in response, Lexa looked at her again. “ _Please,_ Clarke.”

 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah, sure Lex. I'm tired anyways.” Lexa reached over and turned off the light before laying back beneath the covers.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa.” Clarke turned on her side, facing her friend, eyes wide in earnest. Lexa looked straight back at her. “I had no idea- wasn't sure- I mean, I didn't know-” Clarke swallowed thickly before whispering, “did you want to kiss her?”

 

Lexa froze because the answer was much more complicated than a 'yes' or 'no'. She was walking on thin ice.

 

“ _Clarke,”_

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please? Just- goodnight?”

 

“Goodnight, Lexa.” The girls turned away from each other, falling asleep in uncomfortable silence.

 

Clarke wondered for the first time that night if her best friend was into girls, but it wasn't until a month later that she realized that what she felt when she saw Lexa and Allison together, was jealousy.

 

 


	5. The one where THINGS HAPPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD

Chapter 5

 

In the morning, Lexa woke to find Clarke Griffin snuggled up beside her, their limbs entwined. Somehow, in the night, Clarke had moved impossibly close to Lexa and was now spooning her. Lexa's heart was beating so hard and fast, she was afraid Clarke would wake up. So she breathed deeply and tried to ignore the beautiful girl whose arms were wrapped around her waist. Clarke's legs were wrapped around Lexa and the brunette couldn't move. Lexa felt bad for what happened last night, so she had the intention to make her best friend breakfast. If she could escape from the blonde girl's tight embrace. When Lexa wiggled to test Clarke's grip, her arms tightened around Lexa's waist. Clarke murmured words of protest against Lexa's neck. She sighed against Lexa's collarbone and her breath was hot against Lexa's ear. Lexa shut her eyes and tried, she really did, to not be affected by what Clarke was doing to her. _She was sleeping for goodness sakes._ Lexa didn't have the heart to wake Clarke, so she pretended to be asleep. When Clarke woke up a little later, they talked about the events of the previous nights.

 

“I'm sorry Lex. I don't know why, but it really bothered me that you were talking to her.” Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, blue eyes locked with green ones. “You weren't talking to me, and I missed you.”

 

“Clarke, if you missed me, then why didn't you come over? I thought you were too busy draping all over that dumb jock that you didn't need me anymore.”

 

“I know, and I'm sorry. I kind of just ditched you. I guess I thought you were going to join me.”

 

“And have to interact with those ignorant cows? Come on, Clarke. Who do you think I am?” Lexa smiled, and Clarke smiled at her right back.

 

Clarke wanted to ask her best friends about Allison, but she could sense that the brunette would just close her off. So she hid her curiosity- her _feelings_ and enjoyed the day as usual.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

A month later, the Arkers were to play in the 'February Freeze' Tournament. It was one of the most highly anticipated tournaments of the year. The team had won a smaller, more local tournament around Christmas, and were hot on a winning streak coming into the week of the tournament. Their practices were good, and all the girls were prepared to play their hearts out. On Monday, everyone tried to explain how Freeze worked to Lexa.

 

“So, it's actually two tournaments. The winner of the first tournament is guaranteed a spot in the actual finals. The second tournament is played normally and the winner of that plays the first winner.” Octavia turned to Lexa, who was staring intently at the meatloaf on her plate.

 

“That's- okay.” Lexa muttered.

 

“I wouldn't eat that if I were you.” Raven advised as she sat down, pushing Octavia aside who gave a noise of protest. Raven rolled her eyes and stole one of Octavia's fries.

 

“Hey! Get your own, little bird.” Octavia stole a blueberry and the whole table laughed when she had to spit it back out because it was so sour.

 

“That's what you get, O.”

 

“Hey freaks.” Jasper pulled up a chair. “Are you guys going to hit up John Murphy's party tonight?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

“Oh course!”

 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

“I thought about it in passing.” Everyone turned to Lexa who had decided that the meatloaf was not to be trusted. “What is it?”

 

“No, Lex, I didn't make you go to Murphy's last party, but I'm serious. You're coming to this one.” Clarke said. Lexa raised a brow.

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes! You have to! _Please._ ”

 

“I'll think about it.” Lexa said begrudgingly.

 

* * * *

 

Lexa ended up going to the party. As she pulled into the driveway of Murphy's mansion, she couldn't help but feel like she made a mistake.

 

“Come on, Lexa. Loosen up.” Raven nudged her with her elbow before winking and turning to go to the kitchen. Octavia followed her to grab drinks for them. When Lexa refused to give up her coat, Clarke pouted. So Lexa stood, stiff and uncomfortable in the middle of the crowded living room. Clarke could make Lexa do almost anything, but the brunette drew the line at the short cocktail dress her friends suggested she wear. They came to agreement on Lexa's outfit eventually- tight, leather pants that clung to Lexa's legs like second skin, a dark off-the-shoulder crop top that showed off toned, tight abs and Lexa's staple leather jacket. Octavia was having the time of her life doing everyone's make up, so Lexa let her, which is why Lexa stood looking like a goddess at the party. She looked dark and dangerous, like a brooding, edgy panther on the prowl. Lexa didn't notice the way people were staring at her, but Clarke did. And she didn't like it one bit. When Lexa bent over to help some kid who had spilled his chips all over the floor, Clarke growled at the guys who gawked at Lexa's ass. When some sketchy dude offered Lexa a drink, Clarke told him off and gave Lexa her own drink. But when Clarke came back from the bathroom to find Allison Fields _grinding on Lexa_ , Clarke had had enough. Clarke Griffin gave a predatory growl and Octavia almost spilled her drink on Lincoln, the boy she was talking to. Raven's brows rose as Clarke knocked back one of her many drinks of the night before stalking across the dance floor, weaving through the crowd of gyrating, sweaty bodies to reach Allison and Lexa. Allison's back was pressed up against Lexa's chest and her arms reached around to tangle in Lexa's braids. The blonde's lips were moving, and Lexa smirked at whatever Allison said to her. Their hips swayed to the beat of the music and when Lexa placed her hands on Allison's waist, Clarke snapped.

 

“No.” The word came out of Clarke's mouth on instinct. Allison and Lexa broke apart suddenly, and Allison looked at Clarke, her brown eyes narrowed in irritation. Lexa had an expression of surprise on her beautiful face.

 

“What?” Allison asked, annoyance leaking into her voice as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“I said, no.” Clarke took one step closer to the other blonde girl.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa turned, eyes moving from Allison to Clarke and back again.

 

“What do you want from her, Allison?” Clarke almost growled and she wondered what had come over her.

 

“Clarke, come on.” Lexa tried to reason with her friend, because she knew that Clarke had had a couple drinks.

 

“No! I'm done standing here doing nothing, watching as you and Allison are basically _having sex_ out here!” Lexa's eyes widened and she let out a noise of shock and surprise. Allison let out a bark of laughter and she shook her head at Clarke.

 

“You are unbelievable, Griffin.” Allison's voice was sharp and judgmental, and Lexa was almost torn between defending her best friend, or letting her get what she asked for.

 

“Allison, come on just let it go.” Lexa put her hand on Allison's arm to steer her away from Clarke, but the blue-eyed girl wasn't going to let her go that easily.

 

“No, Lexa. Allison and I need to have a little blonde-to-blonde chat.” Allison rolled her eyes at Clarke's petty antics.

 

“ _God,_ Clarke. I know you're in love with Lexa or something, but I didn't think you'd be this clingy over her.”

 

“ _Excuse me?!_ What did you just say about me? I am anything but clingy!”

 

“Yes you are! You gawk at her and you have your claws into her and you won't let go. You saw me talk to her and you freaked. Lexa isn't some toy of yours. She doesn't belong to her, and like it or not, she has other _interest_ than just being your little pet puppy!” People were starting to stare at the three girls, and Lexa tried once again to drag Allison away, but she shrugged her off. “And now you can't even admit to yourself that you're _jealous;_ that you hate the thought of me with her, touching her and you look like a psycho little _bitch-”_

 

Clarke lunged. Allison was caught off guard and stumbled back against the wall. Lexa used her strong arms to pry Clarke off of Allison, who was now outraged.

 

“You know what, Lexa? Fine. Have _fun_ with her because she's one crazy chick.” With that, Allison stormed away, leaving the party.

 

“I hate her, Lexa. I hate her I hate her I ha-”

 

“Clarke, _stop.”_ Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and led her away from prying eyes. Once they were upstairs in the privacy of one of the Murphy's 'extra rooms', Lexa set Clarke down on the bed. Clarke groaned, the reality of what she had just done finally sinking in through her alcohol haze. Embarrassment colored her cheeks and she buried her head against Lexa, who wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

 

“Shh, Clarke. It's okay.” She spoke soothingly, stroking Clarke's hair. Clarke groaned again and nestled against the crook of Lexa's neck.

 

“ _No,_ it's not, Lexa! I was- oh my god, Lex. Everything Allison said about me was true, and I-”

 

“Clarke, no. Don't say that. Come here,” Lexa drew Clarke back into her arms, keeping her safe in her warm embrace. Clarke was forever grateful because right in that moment, she felt so completely at ease. If she could stay with Lexa forever, she could forget all the bad things that were about to come her way. Then, the door opened and Raven and Octavia came rushing in.

 

“Clarke! Are you okay?”

 

“We heard you attacked Allison Fields?”

 

“Oh my god, Clarke what did she do?”

 

“What did _you_ do?”

 

“People are saying you guys fought over Lexa!”

 

“Yeah apparently Allison was all over Lexa and you threw a fit.”

 

“Not that we believe them, of course.”

 

“No, absolutely not. People are stupid.”

 

Clarke shook her head, sweet, honey-blonde hair tickling Lexa as she continued to hide in the crook of Lexa's neck and collarbone. Raven and Octavia sat, the bed dipping on either side of Clarke and Lexa.

 

“It was my fault guys, I just- I don't know why, or what came over me but she had this look on her face and she was all over Lex and I- I just- I don't know. It was too much.” The two girls that just came in shared a look and Lexa tried her best to ignore it with a gulp.

 

“It's alright Clarke. We're here for you.” Raven put a hand on Clarke's back.

 

“We're always on your side, Griffin.” Octavia added with a soft smile as Clarke peeked out from Lexa's neck.

 

“Thanks, guys, but I think I just want to go home. I blame it on the alcohol.” Clarke's lips quirked up tentatively and took comfort in the touch of Lexa's hands in her hair, against her back.

 

“I'll take her home, guys. It's no problem. I'm tired too.” Lexa started to stand, and Clarke found herself craving her warmth. All the girls got up and Lexa led them downstairs. Raven grabbed Clarke and Lexa's coats and they said they're goodbyes at the door.

 

“Are you sure you don't want us to come with you, Clarke?” Octavia asked. “We can have our own little party at my house? Sleepover? My parents are home, but we can hang in the basement.”

 

“No way, 'Tave. It's fine. You were looking forward to seeing Lincoln again and Raven needs to have a little fun. Don't worry about me, I've got Lexa.” Clarke smiled up at Lexa and Octavia grinned like an idiot. Raven wanted to throw up because they were too sweet.

 

“I'll get her home safe. Don't worry.” Lexa wrapped her strong arms around Clarke's shoulders and a blonde head came to rest of her shoulder. Lexa sighed and stared down at the girl that had come to mean so much to her. “Can you walk?” she asked. Clarke mumbled a small 'yes' in response, but when she nearly killed both herself and Lexa by tripping down the steps of Murphy's deck, Lexa's concern for their well being won out. Lexa sighed before scooping Clarke up in her arms. Clarke let out a mewl of surprise before giggling and burying her face against Lexa's neck. The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and played with the braids of rich, brown hair there. With her chivalrous best friend carrying her to her car, Clarke was giddy and distracted. The way that Lexa was whisking her away to safety in the warmth of her arms, holding her bridal style as if she weighed nothing, make Clarke's heart swoon.

 

“You're my hero, Lexie.” Clarke said with a lopsided grin. Lexa could only shake her head at her intoxicated friend. Clarke was obviously a happy drunk. Clarke giggled before continuing. “And now you have me in your arms, whisking me off to safety!” Clarke dropped her voice. “Tell me something, Lexa.” Her breath was hot, tickling the shell of Lexa's ear, sending a jolt through the brunette's body. “Where's your shining armor?” Clarke bit her lip as Lexa set her down gently. As Lexa opened the passenger door, Clarke asked, “Are you taking me to your castle in a far away land? Is it in the forest? We can live happily ever after surrounded by the woods and animals and everything bright and beautiful.” Lexa smiled because drunk Clarke was so adorable, she couldn't hold back what she felt. “And you, my knight in shining armor, whisk me off to your castle to your arms and ravish me.”

 

Lexa tripped over her own feet and ended up falling on top of Clarke in the passenger seat. The blonde bit her lip and giggled and Lexa held back a groan.

 

“Well if you're this impatient then you can ravish me right here in your car. _Mmm_... that would be nice.” Lexa's thoughts were filled of terribly impure images _exactly_ how she would ravish her Princess. How she would make Clarke forget everything but the sound of her name coming from parted lips like a prayer. But when Clarke looked up at Lexa with hooded eyes clouded with lust and alcohol, Lexa felt like she had just had ice cold water poured all over her. She leaped off of Clarke, feeling bad about the thoughts that had crossed her mind. Her best _friend_ was drunk and needed someone to take care of her, not fantasize about her.

 

“I- I'm sorry. Okay? Let's just- alright let's go.” Lexa was struggling with her words like an idiot and a very, _very naughty_ part of her whispered that she had better uses for her tongue. Lexa ran her hands over her face, frustrated with herself for not being able to shut herself down. Because she could not have shut Clarke out for all the riches of the world. Lexa walked over to the driver's side and made sure Clarke had buckled her seat belt before turning the car on. As soon as Lexa had shifted to reverse, Clarke turned the music on, raising her eyebrows at Lexa's preferred music choice. As Adele's strong voice filled the silence in the car, Lexa blushed.

 

“You're too cute, Lexie.” Clarke smiled, her eyes slightly out of focus. She turned to look out the window and Lexa took a deep breath to calm her heart.

 

Every now and then, Lexa would hear Clarke hum or sing along with the songs and it was moments like these that kept Lexa content with being just her friend. Because having Clarke Griffin in her life was one of the most amazing parts of her life and much better than not having her at all. Lexa stopped herself from continuing down that train of thought because the thought of losing Clarke made her heart ache. At the red light, Lexa watched Clarke from the corner of her eye. The girl's head rested against the window, and her eyes were shut. Lexa thought she was a sleeping beauty- an angel who descended from the heavens to bless Lexa's life with such _goodness_ and-

 

“Mmm… _yes._ ” Lexa screamed internally. A vehicle behind them honked his horn. Lexa didn't care, but started to drive. She forced her eyes onto the road, but if she hadn't- if Lexa had turned to look at Clarke, she would have saw the look on Clarke's sleeping face. She would have heard Clarke's heavy breathing and quickened gasps. The tiny, soft noises she couldn't stop from escaping her as she dreamed away. Lexa missed the way Clarke licked her lips.

 

Lexa certainly did not miss the way Clarke said her name.

 

“ _Lexa_ …” It was a breathy moan and Lexa's hands gripped the wheel tighter than ever before. She shifted in her seat, acutely aware of a dreaming Clarke beside her. She wanted to swear like a true hockey player.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa's voice was deep and broken, and she swallowed thickly before trying again. “Clarke, wake up.” Lexa reached an arm out to gently shake Clarke's shoulders. The blonde girl mumbled in her sleep, her face scrunching up, curving into herself.

 

“ _Ah,_ _no don't sto_ _p_.” Lexa swore and tried one more time. She shook Clarke's thigh this time, and the blonde girl woke with a start. Lexa was beyond relieved because she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. Clarke was killing her, slowly, but surely. Clarke's head whipped around to look at Lexa, her eyes filled with confusion.

 

“What? Hmm? Where am I?” Clarke mumbled, eyes squinting. She sagged back against the chair.

 

“It's okay. You're safe.” Lexa's voice was soft, soothing the pounding in Clarke's head. “You're drunk, Clarke. I'm taking you home.” Lexa took a left turn and Clarke noticed that they were only a few minuted from her home now. She closed her eyes again and didn't open them again until the car stopped in her driveway. Lexa opened her door and unbuckled her seat-belt. Clarke had the ability to stand up on her own, but Lexa still helped her walk to the door.

 

“Where are your keys, Clarke?” Lexa searched Clarke's coat pockets, but they were nowhere to be found.

 

“Right here,” Clarke reached in the back pocket of her pants and handed Lexa her keys, and the brunette smiled at the key-chain she had carved for Clarke. It was a small figure of a tiara. Once the girls were inside, Lexa tried to make as little noise as possible.

 

“It's okay, Lexa. My momma's not home. She's working.” Clarke stumbled on her words and her feet and Lexa's arms came to support her again.

 

“Alright, Princess. Lets get you in bed.” Lexa scolded herself for the word choice and it was her fault that Clarke replied with a giggle and, “ _Hmm_ … wouldn't that be nice? _Yes,_ take me to bed, Lexa.” Lexa's legs buckled because that was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. _Fuck._ Lexa was fucked.

 

By the time Lexa managed to get a hold of herself and drag Clarke upstairs, it must have been one in the morning.

 

“Clarke, come, on! We have a tournament this weekend and you need to get some rest.” Lexa said, exasperated. She had taken her braids out a while ago and was now running her hands through her wavy chestnut locks in frustration. Clarke was being difficult and was now hiding in the closet because apparently, they were playing hide-and-seek. “Clarke, I'm serious. Come out of the closet and into bed.”

 

A shrill giggle came from the door as it opened slightly and a flash of blue eyes peeked out.

 

“ _Out of the closet!_ That's hilarious because I was thinking of doing just that.” Lexa was frozen in place. Clarke laughed again and dropped her voice. “I think girls are hot. Is that weird?”

 

Lexa didn't know what to say.

 

“There's nothing wrong with that, Clarke.” Inside her head, Lexa was struggling to comprehend what was happening. She had just heard Clarke say that she found girls attractive, but did that really mean anything? Girls admire other girls all the time, but that didn't mean they were gay. Also, Clarke was drunk and was clearly not thinking straight. Lexa almost felt like smiling at the pun.

 

Almost. Because nothing else about this situation was funny.

 

“You don't hate me, Lek-sa?” Clarke bit her lip, staring up at Lexa with an expression of pure weakness and vulnerability. Lexa swallowed thickly.

 

“I could never hate you, Clarke.”

 

Suddenly, Clarke was unbelievably close to her. The breathtaking blonde had been moving slowly towards Lexa this whole time, but it was not until Lexa looked up did she realize that Clarke was close enough to kiss.

 

Close enough to see the emotions in her deep, cobalt eyes, the flutter of long, thick lashes, the rise of her eyebrows, the strong arc of her cheekbones, the red blush sweeping across her cheeks, the curve of her lips. Lexa wondered if they were as soft as they looked. She wondered if Clarke would taste like she smelt- of the heavens and the stars held within them.

 

Lexa was only human. Lexa was only a girl. A girl with a crush on her best friend. The moment blue eyes met green ones, Lexa knew that she would fall, and that there was no stopping this beautiful disaster.

 

It was Clarke that leaned in. Clarke that tilted her head to the side, ghosting Lexa's lips with her own. It was Clarke's hands that came up to softly cup Lexa's jaw while the other curled around the nape of her neck. Clarke let out out the softest, quietest of moans against Lexa's lips and a shiver went trough the brunette's body. It was the sweetest of kisses. So slow and soft that Lexa's heart ached.

 

But all too soon, the world came crashing back down around them and Lexa had to gently but firmly push Clarke away. To keep her from doing anything she regretted in the morning. To keep her safe.

 

Clarke's eyes were wide, her blue eyes darker than normal. Eyes that continued to flicker down towards Lexa's lips. Lexa felt like she couldn't breathe and when Clarke leaned in for another kiss, her brain stopped functioning.

 

She let herself feel nothing but the feel of Clarke's mouth moving against hers, the soft vibrations of the blonde's moans on her lips, the taste of Clarke on her tongue. Lexa had wanted this for so long, and to have Clarke in her arms was enough to make her dizzy. But to be _kissing her_ made Lexa feel as if she was lost in the stars. Her body was alive with the gentle touch of Clarke's wandering hands on her waist, teasing the exposed flesh of Lexa's stomach. Lexa let out a shaky breathe before recapturing the blonde's perfect lips with her own. When Clarke tilted her head to deepen the kiss, Lexa gave herself up to her. Clarke's tongue grazed Lexa's bottom lip and the brunette's heart almost shattered at the perfection of it all as they lost themselves in the feel of each other, falling onto the bed.


	6. The one about the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up, Lexa's not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter came out late guys. I hate giving you angst after The Episode We Do Not Speak Of, but the story calls for it. It's short, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> It's going to get better I promise!!! maybe not next chapter, but we'll see.

Chapter 6

 

Clarke Griffin woke up with one of the worst headaches she's ever had in her short 18 years of life. Her mind was a blank, drunken haze and she felt as if there was a construction site in her head. The pounding made her queezy and she felt the need to throw up. When she shifted off her bed is when she realized she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and panties.

 

_Oh shit!_

 

Clarke panicked, scared of what she might have done last night. She racked her brain as she sat in a pile of blankets on her floor. She was in her own home, she knew that much. Clarke knew she went to John Murphy's party last night with Octavia, Raven, and -

 

_Lexa_

 

Where was Lexa? Clarke winched as her headache seemed to be getting increasingly worse. She managed to get up off the floor, making sure not to move too abruptly. She slowly got into the shower and turned the water all the way to the blue. As she sobered under the spray of the shockingly cold water, flashes of last night came back to her.

 

 

_“God, Clarke. I know you're in love with Lexa or something, but I didn't think you'd be this clingy over her.”_

 

_“Excuse me?! What did you just say about me? I am anything but clingy!”_

 

_“Yes you are! You gawk at her and you have your claws into her and you won't let go. You saw me talk to her and you freaked. Lexa isn't some toy of yours. She doesn't belong to her, and like it or not, she has other interest than just being your little pet puppy!” People were starting to stare at the three girls, and Lexa tried once again to drag Allison away, but she shrugged her off. “And now you can't even admit to yourself that you're jealous; that you hate the thought of me with her, touching her and you look like a psycho little bitch-”_

 

 

 

Clarke dropped her bar of soap. She gawked at her own actions in the confinement of her shower. _Did that actually happen?_ Clarke grimaced as she remembered attacking Allison and how Lexa had to drag her away like she was some sort of basket-case. She remembered how Lexa held her and taken her home. Other than that, it was all a blur. When she had woken up without her clothes, she had a small moment of panic. If she had had sex that night, it would have destroyed her. Throwing away her first time was not something she wanted. She wanted her first to be special- to mean something. When she realized that she still had her underwear on (and that there was no tell-tale sign of blood on her sheets), it was as if a wave of relief flooded though her. Then she realized that Lexa would never have let that happen. Lexa was kind, caring and protective. Anyone that so much as looked at Clarke the wrong way would be faced with the wrath of the lithe brunette. And for that, Clarke was deeply grateful.

 

As Clarke got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she was filled with relief that she had Lexa to take care of her. _What would I do without her?_ The more Clarke thought about her best friend, the more she wondered where the brunette could be. As soon as she dried off completely and got dressed, she checked her phone for any messages.

 

_Crap._

 

Octavia, Raven and a whole bunch of other people had texted her that night, all wondering how she was, where she was, or just being nosy about the whole thing with Allison.

 

 **Octavia** : _Hey Clarkey, you okay?_

 

 **Octavia** : Text me when you wake up, okay?

 

 **Raven** : Lexa's there with you?

 

 **Raven** : Never mind, you're probably out cold. Talk to me in the morning.

 

 **Harper** : Guurl… someone told me you beat the hell out of Allison Fields? This true??!

 

 **Octavia** : Make sure to take an aspirin!

 

 **Raven** : Say hi to Lexa for me.

 

Clarke sighed. She was glad her friends were worried, but she herself was worried about Lexa. According to Raven, Lexa was here, in her room, with her. _But where is she now?_ Clarke checked the living room downstairs but Lexa wasn't sleeping on the couch either. _She wouldn't just leave me in the middle of the night… would she?_

 

Clarke ran her hands over her face, trying to relieve herself of the massive headache she still had. Deciding to take Octavia's advice, she took an aspirin and fell back on her couch, phone in hand.

 

Dialing Lexa's number from memory, she waited and waited as the ringer sounded in her ear.

 

 _Lexa Woods. Leave a message._ A beep sounded.

 

“Hey Lex! It's Clarke. Just wondering where you are. Call or text me back okay?” Clarke left her a message, a hint of worry leaking through her voice. She was sure it was no big deal, but the blonde was still wondering where Lexa was.

 

When an hour passed, she called once more and again there was no answer. So she left another message along with countless texts.

 

Clarke was really starting to feel sick. Her headache had barely lessened and now her she felt sick to her stomach. Her friends weren't helping her either- her Instagram was blowing up because jerks had taken and posted pictures of her, Lexa and Allison. There was one in particular that Clarke couldn't get to go away. It showed Lexa trying to separate a screaming Clarke from an agitated Allison. In this picture, it looked like Clarke was the crazy one.

 

The blonde let out a groan before shoving her face into a pillow. The fact that she was supposed to leave for her tournament today only made everything worse. She had to get rid of this hangover, and fast.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Lexa couldn't breathe. _What have I done?_ She struggled to get up off the floor, but she couldn't. She didn't have the power. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision and the sound of her rasps filled the empty air of her room.

 

_I'm sorry. What have I done? I'm sorry. Come back. Forgive me. Come back to me._

 

 

_* * *_ _*_

 

 

“Where is she? I thought she was driving up with us.”

 

“I don't know! She hasn't answered any of my texts or returned any of my calls! I've been leaving messages all day guys!”

 

Clarke paced around Octavia's living room coffee table. Raven was sprawled on the couch, feet propped up on the table, much to Octavia's disapproval. The hazel-eyed girl gave a sound of annoyance and Raven put her feet down. Clarke huffed in frustration.

 

“Where could she be, Clarke? Did you call her home phone?” Raven suggested.

 

“I did! I went over to her house and no one answered! I even called Indra's work, but they put me on hold for hours! I'm worried guys! This is so out of character for her. I mean, Lexa would never just leave like this. Especially since we have a tournament!”

 

Raven nodded, knowing that Lexa was always punctual, never late. Octavia had a strange look on her face. The dark-haired girl knew that Lexa would do anything to protect Clarke, and for her to just disappear the morning after Clarke needed her most was extremely confusing.

 

“But I mean, she'll be here soon, right? Our game is at 7 and we have to leave at 3 if we want to get there an hour before so she would have planned to be here at 2:30 _exact_ _ly,_ so she should be here in,” Clarke looked up at the clock before continuing. “10 minutes. And I mean, it's not like it's that big of a deal. Lexa's phone could have died, or she could have it turned off for some reason. I don't know _why_ she left, but I'm _sure_ that she had a good reason.”

 

As Clarke rambled on, Raven and Octavia couldn't help but wonder if she was just trying to convince herself.

 

* * * *

 

“We can't leave without her! We have to wait!”

 

“Clarke! We're already half an hour late! If we don't leave now, we won't get to the rink on time! We'll miss the game!” Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Mr. and Mrs. Blake were already throwing their stuff in the back of their van. Clarke, however, was desperately staring down the street, as if, if she just stared long enough or wanted it bad enough, Lexa would be there.

 

“No way! Lexa is supposed to come with us and she would never, _never_ miss this.” Clarke shook her her with vigor.

 

Octavia sighed. Even though she hated the idea of leaving without Lexa, they _had to go._

 

“She'll find a way to get there, Clarke. It's okay.” Octavia called to her. Raven slipped into the very back seat of the van and Octavia quickly followed her, knowing that Clarke would get in the car eventually.

 

“Clarke, come on.” Bellamy tried this time, even though he knew that if Clarke was being stubborn, she would be continue to be stubborn.

 

“No Bellamy. You don't get it. This is _Lexa_ we are talking about. You may not know her very well, but she's never late. She would never just not show up for something. She would never ignore my calls, never not reply to my texts. Lexa would not just disappear without saying a word. _Lexa would never leave me!”_

 

* * * *

 

They left 10 minutes later. Clarke sulked and stared out the window the entire ride. Her friends tried to distract her, but her thought constantly drifted back to Lexa. Her mind was reeling.

 

“Clarke?” Clarke's raised her head to look at Mrs. Blake.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you want anything here? Bathroom break?” It was only then did Clarke realized that they had stopped at an Irving.

“No, umm. I'm fine.” Clarke responded before putting her headphones back on. Lexa and her happened to have the same pair of headphones and Clarke would never admit this to anymore, but she had taken Lexa's headphones one day, switching them without her knowing. Clarke thought that Lexa's were louder.

 

She also loved the thought that she had something that belonged to Lexa with her almost all the time. It reminded the blonde of her best friend. Usually it comforted her and made her happy. But now, it made something in her chest ache.

 

Her friends filed out of the car to stretch their legs while Clarke waited for them in the car. Bellamy came back first, a bag of Doritos in hand. He fell back into his seat in front of Clarke.

 

“Hey Princess,” Bellamy turned to face the blonde with a smile.

 

“Don't call me that.” Clarke said sourly. Her arms were crossed and she was staring down at her feet.

 

“Oh, come on now Clarke.” Bellamy waited for Clarke to say something, but when she didn't he continued. “I'm sure Lexa is fine.”

 

“And if she's not?!”

 

Bellamy had no response for that.

 

“Lexa would never just disappear! Something must have happened to her, Bell! I have no idea where she is, what happened, and if she's okay! It's driving me insane.” Clarke groaned, wanting to pull her hair out. Bellamy sighed, running his fingers through his thick, unruly hair.

 

“I don't know her very well, but she seems strong. I'm sure that whatever it is she's going through, she'll be okay.”

 

It was Clarke's turn to be quiet.

 

“Clarke, she probably just got sidetracked.”

 

“ _We left without her.”_

 

Before Clarke could say anything else, the rest of her friends climbed into the car loudly.

 

“Hey Griffin I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you a Snicker's bar because,” Octavia paused for dramatic effect “ _you're not you when you're hungry_ ”

 

Clarke stopped herself from laughing even when Raven and Bellamy lost their minds. The chocolate bar was thrown at her and she let it land in her lap. She wasn't hungry.


	7. The one where Lexa's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Lexa? Here she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. I felt bad for neglecting my fanfiction writer duties, but here is the chapter. 
> 
> I'm so very thankful for each and everyone of you that read and enjoy this fic. Kudos and comments mean so much to me and you all are you wonderful.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint, and I PROMISE that the next couple chapters will be updated sooner versus later.

Chapter 7

 

“Where's Woods?” Coach Kane's voice rang loud and clear in the small space of the dressing room. No one answered him. Clarke hung her head in the corner, unable to make her voice sound.

 

“I said where is Lexa Woods?” Kane spoke again, this time a little more forceful. Clarke raised her head, about to say something, anything, when the door swung open, banging against the wall.

 

In strode Lexa. Clarke couldn't look at the girl, but everyone else did. They stared at her appearance- the messy wrinkles of her clothes, the blotchy redness on her high cheekbones, the disheveled state of her usually pristine hair, but most of all, the emptiness that lurked within usually striking eyes. Clarke saw none of this, refusing to lift her head up. There was complete silence as Lexa walked in and through the room, immediately setting her gear bag down and getting dressed.

 

“ _LEXA WOODS!”_

 

Raven flinched. Whatever happened to Lexa to make her this late, Coach didn't care. Lexa was about to get dragged down to the pitts of hell.

 

“Where were you, hmm?” Coach stalked towards the girl, who was in a frantic rush to change into her hockey gear. The Zamboni was already on the ice making its laps. It only had 6 more passes before it was done. Lexa stood no chance of getting dressed before warm-ups.

 

“What part of one hour before _do you not understand?_ ” Coach Kane's voice rose at the end of his sentence and he stopped. He stood in the middle of the room, body tense and arms crossed. He took a deep breath and his voice was a touch softer when he spoke to the brunette again.

 

“What happened Lexa? Where were you?”

 

Lexa didn't answer, instead, started dressing faster, if possible.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Silence.

 

“ _Lexa!_ ”

 

“What! Nothing happened!”

 

“Then why-”

 

“ _I forgot okay?”_ Lexa said nothing after this, choosing to stay silent. Marcus took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You _forgot?”_ Lexa's teammates' eyes moved back and forth to their coach, to Lexa, and back again. Raven and Octavia could not believe what they were hearing. Coach Kane sighed and grabbed his board roughly from the bench. He moved on to going over some plays and strategies, reminding the girls that even though this team wasn't very big, they were fast and clever. Having played them before, the Arkers went into this game with some knowledge of how the Stingers played.

 

Lexa was somehow dressed and ready when the rest of the girls stood up. Harper, their goalie, led the way out of the dressing room, down the short hallway and towards the ice. Coach Kane opened the rink door and the girls stepped onto the ice.

 

Octavia dumped the pucks out onto the ice and the girls started their warm-ups, skating up from the corner,passing the puck quickly off to each other before shooting on the net. Clarke tried to stop thinking about everything else other than hockey, but she found herself stealing glances at Lexa as she went though the drills halfheartedly. The usually strong defenseman was off her game, it seemed. That was clear to anyone who looked.

 

For the start of the game, Coach Kane put out his first line consisting of Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. However, he glanced at Lexa quickly and said that Natalie and Sarah, the second line defensemen, were starting. Lexa said nothing, just skating silently onto the bench, followed by the rest of her teammates.

 

“You ready, Clarke?” Clarke turned her head. It was Raven, smiling at her. Clarke gave a tense smile back as she lined up for the opening face-off. The referee blew his whistle and Clarke's body stilled until, in the blink of an eye, the puck was snapped down and she moved her stick as fast as she could to win the puck back to her defensemen. However, her timing was off and the other center-man took control of the puck. Clarke shook off the loss and skated hard towards the girl with the puck, trying to make her cough it up. The other team's defenseman passed the puck hard to a waiting forward, who tried to make a rush into their zone, but was quickly angled off by Natalie. Octavia started up ice and Natalie hit her with a break-out pass. She dropped it so Clarke, who was skating a little behind her, could pick it up and continue the rush, but the blonde was caught off guard and missed the puck. The opposing team took possession once and again, and it was back down in their zone. Play went on in the Arker's defensive zone for a while before Sarah iced the puck and the whistle was blown. Clarke was breathing heavily, tired from the too-long shift she just had.

 

“Quicker shifts, girls. We don't want to get tired. The game just started and they're here to play.”

 

Clarke and the rest of the girls nodded at their coach's words, too breathless to say anything else. All of a sudden, Coach Kane shouted loudly, startling the girls on the bench that weren't paying attention to what was happening on the ice.

 

“LEXA WOODS! Play the body! What are you doing?”

 

Clarke lifted her head up to see a small, fast winger from the Stingers blow past Lexa, who had to turn around and give chase. Clarke's eyebrows rose. That never happened before. Lexa was one of the best players Clarke knew and for her to have been played like that- it was unnerving.

 

The entire game continued downhill from there. The girls stayed out too long and became tired. They didn't skate or fight for the puck and the Stingers were all over them the entire time. The puck never seemed to stay on the girls' stick for over three seconds and any play they tried to make was shut down continuously.

 

“Yeah, Lexa!” Raven called out to the defensemen to let her know that she was passing the puck to her. Raven's pass hits Lexa's stick, but the other girl didn't cradle the puck back, so it was tipped off way back behind her. It wasn't an icing, so Lexa was forced to skate back and get the puck that was all the way down in her defensive zone. However, a forward from the opposing team came flying up behind her and beat Lexa to the puck. Marcus Kane hollered from the bench and the team could only watch in horror as the other girl blew past Lexa, deked her out, and scored yet another goal on Harper.

 

The other bench erupted in cat calls and cheers as the Arkers swore and slumped back down on their butts.

 

“What the hell was Lexa thinking?”

 

“Oh my god, she's terrible.”

 

“I can't believe she just watched her score.”

 

“Coach should bench her.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Octavia looked over at the younger girls complaining but didn't say anything. She could feel Clarke tensing beside her the second before she spun around and said,

 

“Hey! Stop that! I know she's not her best out there right now, but you have no idea what's going on or any right to gossip behind her back.” Clarke snapped and the girls stared blankly back at her. “So shut up.” That was the only thing she said before spinning back around, staying silent for the remainder of the game. After the hand shakes, the girls trudged back into their dressing room, heads hung in defeat. As the door closed behind them all, the air was thick with tension and animosity. Heavy silence blanketed the room- the calm before the storm.

 

Coach Kane walked into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He said nothing, only continued to take long steps inside the room. The silence was deafening- the girls seemed to almost hold their breaths for Coach to start screaming, but the screaming never came. Instead, when he did speak, Kane's voice was deep and slow.

 

“You girls know exactly what you did wrong.” There was a pause as the sentence sunk into the girls' heads. “You weren't skating. You gave the puck away. You all made mistakes and instead of moving forward, all you could do was _bicker at each other like a bus-load of children!”_

 

Marcus' voice rose by the end of his previous word and he then took a deep breath.

 

“I told you girls before- I don't mind a loss to a better team, as long as we try! None of you were trying! You gave up! This is hockey! If you won't play then don't play.”

 

Coach Kane stopped abruptly and looked up, and into the eyes of every single girl in the room who looked at him back. Lexa was not one of them. She had taken her helmet off and was sitting on the bench with her head down, staring at her skates. No one talked to her, but everyone was staring at her. It was clear that some of them blamed the brown-haired defensemen for their loss.

 

“You disappointed me, you disappointed your parents, but most of all, you disappointed each other.”

 

The coach sighed. “Go back to the hotel, get your game together and tomorrow, when we play, we better play like we want to win.” With that, Marcus Kane left the room.

 

The girls slowly began to take their sweaty gear off. Some girls threw Lexa dirty looks before whispering with their friends and Clarke knew that Lexa saw them. Clarke also knew that Lexa wouldn't bother to confront them about it. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke watched Lexa as she frantically tore off her gear in a rushed effort to get out the door.

 

 _What had happened?_ Clarke wondered. _Why was she late?_

 

Clarke noticed how some girls continued to whisper and throw their bitch faces at Lexa. The blonde didn't think they would dare say anything outright to Lexa's face but she was horrified to find out that they did.

 

“What was that all about, Lexa?” It was Taylor, a third line defensemen that chose to confront the older girl. Everybody seemed to hold their breath for Lexa's response. But of course, if they really were holding their breath, they would be dead by now, because Lexa stayed silent, barely acknowledging the girls' existence.

 

“What? You can't talk now either?” It was one of Taylor's friends. They were starting to snicker. Raven and Octavia shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Clarke had stopped unlacing her skates at this point and was watching the confrontation with narrowed eyes. A lot of the girls on the team were also looking.

 

“Hey, I asked you a question, idiot.”

 

Lexa was still silent. Raven had no idea how she was taking this bullshit. If that was her, she'd be screaming and beating that bitch's face in before she could say another word.

 

“You know you lost us that game, right?”

 

“Why don't you just shut the fuck up, huh? We all know you have enough of your own problems.” Octavia snapped at the girl who then shut her mouth. Octavia wasn't as close to Lexa as Clarke was, but the experienced defensemen had been helping Octavia lately, occasionally training with her on and off the ice. Taylor, however, just rolled her eyes.

 

“Mind your own business, _Octopussy_. You can't even score a goal, so what makes you think you can insult me?” She turned to Lexa. “You can't even say anything? Not even a sorry? Just going to let your lap dogs fight for you? You're a coward, Lexa. A stuck-up, fucked-up bitch.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Taylor. You're the only stuck-up bitch here.” Raven stood up in defense of her friends. Clarke growled, rounding on Taylor, who was hit with the full force of blazing blue eyes. But it was simmering green ones that threatened her with their sheer intensity. Lexa was standing, pulled up to her full, imposing height in front of Taylor. Lexa was only a couple inches taller, but the way she was looking at Taylor made it all too clear that she was talking down to her in the full capacity of the word.

 

“Repeat that.” Lexa's voice was low and threatening, laced with anger and passion. Clarke shivered, and it had nothing to do with the coldness of the rink and everything to do with the way Lexa spoke. Lexa's jaw clenched as green eyes flashed with anger as they flickered over Taylor's face.

 

Taylor swallowed. She looked over to her friend Britney for help, but the redhead was no help. She wasn't even looking at her.

“You heard me.” Taylor tried to put a brave-face on trying to look Lexa in the eye, but was unable to do so successfully.

 

“Yes. I thought I heard correctly.” Lexa's voice was dripping coldness and hostility and the outright show of aggression from the brunette made Clarke slightly uncomfortable. Lexa was always nothing but polite towards people but now- now Clarke could see the beast rippling beneath the beauty. “Let me make myself clear. If you _ever_ verbally or physically attack any one of my friends again, you will be very, very, extremely,” Lexa dipped her head down to whisper in Taylor's ear. “ _sorry.”_ pulled back up abruptly and just like that, she was back to the detached, unfeeling shell of a girl. She looked stern and put together, but Clarke knew, as she watched Lexa pick up her gear, that she was broken inside. Clarke knew that she could fix her. If that stubborn girl would let her. Clarke knew she needed to talk to Lexa, so she quickened her pace to catch up to her best friend, who was stalking out the door of the dressing room. The door had already closed but Clarke swung it wide open and jogged towards her.

 

“Lexa, wait!” Clarke called out to her, but Lexa did not turn around. The lithe brunette did, however, tense up and freeze. Before Lexa could escape, Clarke grabbed her arm and turned her around.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, blue eyes imploring Lexa's green ones. Green eyes that were usually bright. Green eyes that were usually beautifully deep and reminded Clarke of forest meadows. Green eyes that now stared back at her with nothing but emptiness and pain. Lexa was on the brink of tears.

 

Clarke felt pieces of her heart break.

 

“Oh, _Lexa.”_ Clarke stepped closer to her, but before she could wrap her arms around Lexa's waist, the brunette jumped back.

 

Lexa had legitimately taken a _leap_ backwards and it stung Clarke in a way she couldn't quite understand.

 

“ _No! Stay away.”_ Lexa was shaking her head adamantly, her arm outstretched as if to keep Clarke at a distance.

 

Clarke didn't understand what was happening, but she knew it hurt. _It hurt so goddamn much._ Lexa was telling her to _go away_ and something about that made Clarke feel like the her heart had just been crushed under the weight of the world.

 

“ _Lexa-”_ Clarke's voice was raw and pleading, but Lexa was desperate.

 

“No! C- _Clarke,_ just go.”

 

“Lexa, I'm not going anywhere!”

 

“Leave me alone, Clarke.”

 

“Like hell I will!” Clarke felt angry now. How dare Lexa try to push her away! How dare Lexa _think_ that it was _possible_ to push her away. They were best friends. And best friends do not abandon each other. “Where were you, Lexa? What happened? You can tell me.”

 

“No!”

 

“I'm always here for you, you know that.”

 

“You shouldn't be, Clarke. You should leave me alone.”

 

Clarke scoffed at Lexa. The blonde had been advancing on Lexa and the defenseman had been taking small steps backwards the entire time. But now there was nowhere else for Lexa to go- she felt her back press against the cold concrete wall.

 

“I know you do this to everyone who tries to help you, that _cares for you._ You build up your walls and you don't let anyone in. You shut everyone out and hide in your own little world with your destructive habits. Well you know what? I see _right through you.”_

 

Clarke was close to her now- too close. Lexa could feel the heat emanating from the girl in front of her. The girl that had her quite literally backed into a corner like some wild raccoon. Lexa's heart was hammering in her chest so hard, she feared Clarke could hear it.

 

“So stop trying to shut me out because it won't work.” And just like that, Clarke backed up and out of Lexa's personal space and the brunette let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

 

“You're staying at the hotel, right?” Clarke tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

Lexa nodded weakly before picking up her hockey bag from where she had left it a few feet away.

 

“Call me when you get there so we can hang out. Raven and Octavia want to grab some fro-yo and Goji's across the street. You in?” Clarke shot Lexa a tentative smile when she looked up. But Lexa took a shaky breath that shook Clarke to the core.

 

“I was serious Clarke.” Lexa grabbed both her hockey sticks. One of them being the one Clarke had gifted her with for Christmas. “Stay away from me.”

 

Clarke watched as Lexa walked away, tears threatening to fall.

 

* * * *

 

Clarke layed on the hotel bed, completely silent as Raven and the Blakes jumped around while singing along with Nicki Minaj. Her friends had tried to distract Clarke and make her happy, but it was no use. She was hell-bent on sulking.

 

“Clarke, come on! This is your favourite part.” Raven pulled on Clarke's arm but the blonde just turned over to face the wall. Bellamy and Octavia shared a look. It was indeed Clarke's favourite part of the song, yet she chose to ignore it.

 

“Princess, you can't just lie there forever.” Bellamy tried. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say

 

“Don't call me that!” Clarke hissed at him. Even though he couldn't see her face, Bellamy knew that fire would be in Clarke's eyes. Bellamy had always been there for Clarke. They grew up together. Wherever Clarke and Raven where, Octavia was. And wherever Octavia was, Bellamy was also there. This year had really been the only year so far they had all spent apart- Bellamy went off to University this year. He was always the protector, the big brother they could count on. Raven had had a little crush on him when she was younger, but didn't everyone?

 

 _It was the freckles._ Raven had said, defending herself. Clarke wished everything could be as simple as it was back then. _At least I had best friends that actually liked me._ Clarke thought bitterly. Lexa had not texted or called, and it was making Clarke angry. A few minutes ago, she had called the front desk to be transferred to the Woods' hotel room, but no one answered the phone. The receptionist wasn't even able to give Clarke the room number so she could barge in there herself.

 

Clarke was pissed. She wanted to know what happened and she needed to know if Lexa was okay. But most of all, she was hurt. Lexa didn't trust her enough to confide in her about her problems. Didn't even want to be around her. The brunette had _begged_ Clarke to stay away. Clarke had never seen Lexa act like before. Her best friend was all about strength, and 'not showing your weaknesses' and _whimpering_ was definitely a show of weakness. Clarke swallowed thickly. Lexa had been on the verge of tears, and it seemed to her that the brunette had already been crying before. Another pang stabbed right into her chest at the thought of Lexa crying, sobs wracking her lithe body as she suffered alone. She wished she could be there for her, wished that Lexa trusted her enough to let her. A single tear slowly trailed down Clarke's cheek as she wondered to herself what she had done.

 

* * * *

 

 

Clarke had a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned all night, and her body ached. Her eyelids kept closing during breakfast, and she was amazed at herself when she managed to get in the car without falling. They had another game coming up, and the team needed everyone with their head in the game. At the rink, Clarke led the warm-up. The girls stretched, ran up and down the bleachers, and did some sprints. Raven and Octavia decided to have a push-up competition for good measure. Lexa had not joined them, and Clarke worried that the defenseman was going to show up late again. Or not at all. However, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar head of braids doing high-knees on the far side of the arena.

 

Clarke shook her head to stop herself from thinking about Lexa.

 

They were in the dressing room getting ready when Lexa finally joined them. She strode into the room, head up, eyes focused straight ahead. She did not look to see her team mates' wide eyes, did not stop to see Clarke's clenched jaw. No, instead, the brown-haired defenseman walked through the center of the room, with her hockey gear and stick, into the bathroom, and shut the door. No one expected her to stay in there for the entire time. People took notice, because no one got dressed in the washroom. When Lexa never came out into the changing room, they started talking.

 

“She must be taking the biggest shit of her life.”

 

“Actually, she _is_ the biggest piece of shit.”

 

Taylor and Britney cackled in the corner like hyenas. On the other side of the room, Clarke saw red. _Did they not learn from yesterday?_ Clarke had no doubt that Lexa could defend herself from girls like them, but she wasn't even here to see them act like fools. The blonde was just about to get up and tell them exactly what she thought of them when she felt two hands grab both her shoulders.

 

“No.” Raven and Octavia said at the same time. Clarke looked back and forth between them before settling back down. Her friends weren't going to let her make a scene.

 

The door opened and Coach Kane walked in.

 

“Morning, girls.”

 

The team greeted him back.

 

“Where's Lexa?” He said hesitantly, looking around. That was when the bathroom door opened and Lexa stepped out, completely dressed in her gear.

 

“Right here.”

 

Heads turned to watch as Lexa swaggered through the room to sit by the door, water bottle and stick in each of her hands. She did not smile, did not frown, did not show a single ounce of emotion. Her eyes gave nothing away as she sat, waiting for Coach Kane to continue on with his pre-game pep-talk.

 

Marcus cleared his throat and straightened his tie before speaking.

 

“We can't go out there like we did last game, girls.” Some of their heads bowed in shame. Lexa stayed unwavering and stiff. “I need all of you to be on your A-game and really step it up. I need teamwork. I need communication. I need the team that has been playing amazing all year. Now let's go out there and play like I know you girls are all capable of.” Coach Kane opened the door and Harper, the goalie, led the Arkers out and onto the ice.

 

Lexa took a deep breath as her skates dug into the ice. She tested her edges and steeled her mind, focusing on the game ahead. She felt terrible for her performance last time, and she vowed to play better this time. She had let her team down, and for that, she was sorry. But she knew, as a flash of golden hair passed her, that she was going to have a difficult time concentrating on hockey only.

 

* * * *

 

 

“Yeah! Chip!” Raven called out to her center-man as she curled up along the boards. Clarke, who had been pressured by one of the other team's defensemen, banked the puck up off the board so that Raven could get the puck on the other side. Unfortunately, she had shot it too hard, and the puck flew down the ice all the way to the end, and the linesman called her for icing. Clarke took a moment to catch her breath before circling back to line up for the puck-drop in their defensive zone. As she skated, the defensemen changed shifts. Lexa and Jessica switched in and as Lexa skated towards her, Clarke eye's met Lexa's green ones. Their gazes locked and for a split second, Clarke's heart leaped out of her chest. Her throat constricted and she felt her eyes betray her, threatening to tear up. It was a terrible time for emotions, but they flooded her heart anyways.

 

Shaking her head, she forced her thoughts of Lexa out of her head. She'd find a way to deal with those later. The opposing center set up and Clarke did too. After blowing his whistle, the linesman dropped the puck. Clarke instantly brought her stick back and won the draw. Jessica caught the puck and banked it off the boards behind the net to Lexa, who swiftly passed it up to Raven. Quickening her strides, Raven looked up to see what she could do. After weighing her options, she chose to pass the puck off to Octavia, who was busting up the far side. Clarke followed them into the attacking zone, staying in the high slot. Octavia carried the puck deep into the other team's zone. Their defenseman had angled her off to the boards, but Octavia stopped abruptly before sprinting to the inside. She got a shot off, but the goalie had slid over to left and saved it from going in. However, she was not quick enough to catch it, and as the puck fell back down on the ice, Octavia shot it hard into the back of the net where the goalie had left open.

 

The goal horn blared and as a smiling Octavia jumped on Raven for a hug, the team on the bench started to gain confidence.

 

 

* * * *

The Arkers won the game by one goal scored by Natalie in the third period. It had been a close game, but they managed to hang on to the lead. They played their next game similarly well, but the ended up losing by two goals. Since they had lost two game out of the three they were given, they were unable to continue playing in the first part of the tournament.

 

“Go back home tonight and have a long rest girls. I assume you'll need it.” Coach Kane left the room and the girls got changed.

 

“Good game, guys.” Harper called out before going out the door. Several girls said bye to her back. As more and more girls started to leave, Clarke started to look over at Lexa, only to find that the brunette had already left.

 

Noticing the frown on their friend's face, Raven and Octavia brought up the possibility of ice cream.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

“Lexa!” Lexa stopped when she heard a deep voice call out to her. She recognized her coach when a spoke and she turned around, nervous as to what he could possibly say. _Whatever it is, I deserve it._

 

“Yes, coach?” She spoke softly and hesitantly, looking into his eyes. She found no anger there, only warmth and a tinge of something she could not quite place. Was it pity?

 

“Nothing's wrong, Lexa,” She took a breath. “I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you.” Lexa quickly nodded, wanting to get home. But Marcus knew what she was up to and sighed before looking at her with his deep, understanding eyes.

 

“Lexa, I haven't know you long, but I know how you are. You haven't been yourself lately, and I think that-”

 

“I'm fine, coach.”

 

“I know you are. But do your friends know that?”

Lexa swallowed and her brows furrowed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Marcus gave a small, sad smile.

 

“Your friends, worry about you Lexa.” Lexa looked down at her beat up Nike’s. “Raven, Octavia,” Marcus paused, and Lexa looked up. “ _Clarke._ ”

 

“I-” Lexa started, but Coach Kane lifted his hand to stop her.

 

“You two are obviously very close and I think that you should go and spend some time with her.”

 

“Coach, I'm-”

 

“Fine. Yes, so you say. But are you?”

 

When Lexa does not reply, he knows he has his answer.

 

“It's okay not to be okay, Lexa. I know the struggles you faced and I understand that sometimes it is hard for you to open up with people.” Lexa shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his gaze, uncertain as to how he knew this. “I know that this might be awkward for you, and it is why I want you to talk to someone. Whether or not that happens to be Clarke is up to you.” Lexa nodded. “I need you on your best game, Lexa. The team needs you. You're an incredibly talented player and I know for a fact that there will be university scouts in the upcoming games.”

 

Lexa's head jerked up, eyebrows rising at the mention of university scouts. Marcus smiled, knowing that he had piqued the girl's interest. He patted her gently on the shoulder before leaving her to silently think about everything she had just heard.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

“Goodnight guys!” Clarke smiled before locking the door. Her mom was out and the house was silent and cold after her friends had dropped her off. They had stopped for ice cream on the way back and Clarke was in a semi-good mood washing the dishes when the door rang again. Clarke sighed at herself. She had probably forgot something in the car.

 

“What now?” Clarke said as she swung the door open. She had expected to see Raven or Octavia, or maybe even Bellamy. What she did not expect was Lexa Woods standing at her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

 

“Happy Valentine's day, Clarke.”

 


	8. The One That's Suuuper Awko Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have much needed talk time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!!!
> 
> I'm SO FREAKING SORRY for making you all wait so long for such a short chapter. I'm not that happy with this chapter... I feel like I could have done a better job with such an important chapter. 
> 
> how have you guys been? 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> This fic is coming to an end you guys. Only one or two chapters left. If there's something you'd like to see me put in, let me know! I am thy humble servant.

Chapter 8

“Oh my goodness, Lexa, what are you doing?” Clarke blurted out, jaw hanging slightly. Lexa stood stiffly and awkwardly outside, her jade eyes flickered from the chocolate and flowers in her hands to Clarke. Her lovely honey blonde hair was illuminated by the light coming from the house behind her and, to Lexa, she looked like an angel. Blue eyes widened as Clarke stepped aside to let the brunette in.

“Umm, come in.” Clarke cleared her throat, the silence palpable. Lexa felt as if she’d rather the ground open her up and swallow her alive. It had taken hours of getting up, walking out the door, but going back inside the house for her to finally draw up the courage to face Clarke again. Lexa’s stomach was in turmoil, just like her heart. She didn’t know which way was up. She couldn’t figure out what was right or wrong. She needed to fix everything, but she didn’t know where to begin. Everything had fallen apart, and Clarke didn’t even know how or why. Lexa knew that Clarke deserved better. She deserved the truth.

“Here, I can take those.” Clarke gestured to the surprise gifts Lexa had brought with her. With a small smile, Lexa gave them to her. Clarke noticed with delight that Lexa had gotten her her favourite chocolate assortments. Her eyes lit up as she looked up at Lexa.

“You really didn’t need to, Lex.”

“Yes, I really did, Clarke.”

Clarke opened her mouth to insist, but Lexa put her hand out to stop her. She needed to get this out.

“Clarke, I need to talk to you.” Lexa’s voice was somber, and Clarke’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Okay, then talk to me. I-”

“And I need you to listen.” Lexa spoke again. Clarke began to worry. Was she finally going to hear about what happened before the tournament? What could it have possibly been to make Lexa like this? Did it have anything to do with the party? 

 _Oh no. what did I do? I don’t remember anything._ Clarke feared that maybe something happened while she was under the influence. Did she say something to Lexa that hurt her? The very idea made her sick. She couldn’t have possibly done anything to harm her best friend.

“Lexa, why don’t we go upstairs? We could sit down on my bed in comfort and privacy.” Clarke moved from where they had been standing by the door. Lexa nodded, silently following the blonde into her house. It was still awkward as they journeyed up the stairs. And when they actually got to Clarke’s room and shut the door, it was unbearably so.

“So…” Clarke urged.

“So…” Lexa had no idea where to start. So when she opened her mouth, she was shocked to hear herself speak. “We made out.”

“What?”

“Here.”

“What?”

“In your room.”

“ _What?”_

“On your bed.”

“What? Lexa what are you talking about?”

“Yeah I know, it’s crazy. You were drunk so I drove you home but you were completely out of it and I should have realized that it was the alcohol talking, not you, and that you couldn’t possibly have meant the things you said,”

“Lexa-”

“I mean, you’re my _best friend_ and friends don’t just start _making out_ randomly because you want to, it’s wrong. I’m a terrible person and I should never have laid a hand on you, _God_ I feel-”

“Lexa!” Clarke’s voice rose and Lexa finally looked at her. She was so scared to see what she would find in those breathtaking azure eyes, that when she gazed into, them, she almost began to cry.

  
_I deserve it._ Lexa thought. She felt that she deserved every ounce of disgust and hatred Clarke would have for her. She had broken her trust; kissed her without consent. She had touched Clarke while she was under the influence of alcohol and it made her collapse with guilt. All of her emotions must have risen to the surface, because Clarke’s face fell and her eyes widened.

“Lexa, please breathe and talk a little slower, okay?” Clarke’s voice was calm and soothing. Lexa listened to her, heart rate lowering. Clarke sat down next to Lexa on the bed, and the brunette fidgeted.

  
“Lexa, we need to talk about this. Can you please explain to me what happened? Slowly?” Clarke gave a small smile and Lexa swallowed. She felt hot tears threaten to spill down her cheeks because Clarke was just so _good_. So _truly, deeply, good_ that Lexa just couldn’t bear it.  
Her lower lip trembled.

  
“I’m so sorry.” It was whispered so softly that Clarke almost missed it. But it was impossible to. The raw emotion that Lexa gave her in those three simple words stole her breath away. The brunette was shaking, much like her voice, and when she tried to turn away and hide herself, Clarke would not let her. Instead, the blonde reached out and gently took Lexa’s hand in hers.

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” At this, Lexa’s suddenly small-seeming frame shuddered with silent sobs. Clarke felt the ache in her chest more strongly than anything she had ever felt in her life. She didn’t know how, but her arms moved of their own accord to wrap around her best friend.

“It’s okay, Lexa. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Clarke spoke in the gentlest of tones into Lexa’s ear. “I’m here Lexa, right here.” She pulled the girl closer to her, until Lexa’s back was pressed against Clarke’s front. Her arms tightened, and the girl in her lap was stiff before she fell back into her. They stayed like this for a while- Clarke soothing Lexa with her touch and calming her with her voice and Lexa basking in the warmth of love and care. Lexa’s tears had ceased to fall and her heartbeat now helped her keep her rhythm. When Clarke pressed a ghost of a kiss into Lexa’s hair, she felt her heart jump. Lexa was sure Clarke would notice.

“Lexa,”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

Clarke nudged Lexa’s shoulder to get the girl to turn around and face her. Lexa was reluctant, refusing to look Clarke in the eye. After words of encouragement, Lexa finally re-positioned so that her body was facing Clarke’s. But instead of opening her eyes and looking at the blonde, Lexa buried herself into the crook of her neck. Her lips grazed Clarke’s shoulder and she rested her head on Clarke’s collarbone. Clarke’s eyes were wide and she paused before resting her hands on Lexa’s waist. Lexa’s arms came up and over Clarke’s so that her hands were behind Clarke’s head. Clarke was completely engulfed in Lexa now, who was straddling her and hanging on as if, if she let go, she would lose all sense of balance and fall apart. Because that is what Clarke is to Lexa- her gravity. Clarke held Lexa together, and without her, she was weak.

***

  
The inevitable conversation that followed was incredibly painful and embarrassing, to say the least. How Lexa managed to explain to her best friend and hopeless crush that they made out the other day will never be understood, but she was glad it was over.  
After taking Clarke through her alcohol-filled night slowly, the blonde grimaced at the things she had said and done.

“I’m so cringe-worthy, oh my god.”

“It, umm, wasn’t that bad.”

Clarke gave Lexa a look.

“Okay, yes, it was.”

When the story came to the part where Lexa carried Clarke to the car, it felt im-possible to continue. Lexa’s face was as red as a tomato, and Clarke’s was on fire as well.

“I said what?”

“Clarke, please don’t make me repeat it.”

“Okay but this is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you.” The two girls locked gazes as Clarke lowered her voice. “But, I had a point. If you were a guy, you’d really have that knight-in-shining-armour thing going on.”

Lexa flinched at Clarke’s word choice.

“Why do I have to be a guy?” Clarke looked at her in puzzlement.

“What?”

“You said ‘if you were a guy’.” Lexa shifted on the bed, closer to Clarke. “I don’t need to be male to be kind and chivalrous.”

Clarke’s face dawned in understanding.

“Oh, sorry, no I didn’t mean that. I just meant the sweeping-girls-off-their-feet-and-ravishing-them part.” Clarke said casually. Lexa felt like she was on the edge of a narrow precipice and that she had two options- two ways this could go.

“Well, I mean, girls can sweep other girls off their feet too.” Lexa flinched inwardly at how lame that sounded. Clarke continued to look at her, blonde hair falling down around her face. “I mean, girls can kiss other girls. Like, not just kiss them, obviously, but- wait no. Umm, what I mean to say was that-” Lexa stumbled over her words in nervousness.

Clarke saved Lexa from herself.

“I get it, Lexa.”

“Oh, okay, good. Because I’m gay.”

It was comical, really, the way Lexa’s eyes widened to saucer-like proportions. She brought her head up so fast, she could have gotten whiplash. Her chocolate hair flew in her face and she ended up leaving it there, covering her face, because she didn’t know what to do. Clarke, on the other hand, was completely composed. The blonde regarded Lexa with the warmest of sparks in her cerulean eyes. A smile hidden behind her full lips, she reached out to tame those chestnut curls, gently tucking them behind Lexa’s ear so that she could catch a glimpse of forest green eyes.

“Lexa,” Clarke spoke so softly, Lexa instinctively leaned closer to her. “I accept you. It’s okay.”

Relief flooded Lexa’s body.

“Oh, thank God!” Lexa gave a loud sigh and collapsed backwards onto Clarke’s bed. The blonde giggled and flopped down beside her. The two girls fell into a fit of giggles. As that night progressed, Lexa realized that her walls were all for nothing. She figured out that nothing in this world was going to stop Clarke Griffin from being there, next to her.

“I’m worried,” Lexa whispered a while later. Clarke turned from the laptop screen to look at her.

“About what?” she asked as she paused the show.

Lexa was looking down intently at her hands. Clarke waited patiently.

“What will the team think, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice wavered at the end, and the blonde’s name came out rougher and more defined than usual. A shiver went through Clarke’s body and she silently chastised herself. Stop being such a perv.

“The team won’t give a damn, Lexa! You’re one of the best players this school has ever had. What they care about is that you come back in Commander Mode and kick some ass.” Clarke’s blue eyes shone and the spark Lexa found in them lit her heart up. “And if they have a problem with your sexuality, I will personally deliver to them death by a thousand cuts.”

“That is very… vicious, Clarke.”

“I’m a very passionate person.”

“I know.” Lexa said with a soft smile. Clarke looked over at the brunette and gave a loopy smile of her own. Lexa noticed that Clarke was fidgeting with her watch. The watch her father gave her. As someone extremely close to Clarke, Lexa knew that Clarke resorted to playing with it when she was nervous and or anxious. It was her tell.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” The blonde brought her head up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to form a coherent sentence. She was scared.

“Ishingambye.” Clarke threw her hands over her face. Lexa’s brows scrunched together and her lips twitched.

“Clarke, I have no idea what you just said.” An exasperated groan came from the blonde, who had fallen backwards onto the bed in defeat.

“Please speak up,” Lexa pleaded. Her voice wrapped around Clarke’s head and she bolted upright into a sitting position and exclaimed, louder than necessary-

“I think I’m bi!”

Clarke took a deep breath.

Lexa sat perfectly still as her mind erupted. Her thoughts flew around in her head at 100 kilometers an hour, yet she was the perfect picture of composure. This changes nothing, Lexa. She’s still your best friend.

“Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“Are we good?”

“Yep…”

“…”

“…”

“friends?”

“friends,”

“well then,”

“umm,” Lexa got up off the bed slowly, gauging Clarke’s reaction. They were usually so in tune with each other’s emotions, but the last few minutes have been… quite interesting to say the least. Both girls started with questions, got answers, and ended with more unanswered questions. As Lexa shuffled awkwardly towards the door, she reminded Clarke that if she needed to talk, she was always there for her. Clarke already knew that, but she smiled and said thank you anyways.  
As Clarke watched Lexa hop on her bike and speed away, she couldn’t help but feel like something between them had been changed very drastically, and she didn’t know what to expect.

* * * *

“EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Raven gracefully hopped down from the bench as all the girls on the team brought their attention to her small frame. Looking up, she gave a bright smile.

“Your Commander wishes to address you lowly peasants.” Raven walked off to stand by Octavia, who rolled her eyes like always. Lexa sighed and stepped forward, while everyone fixed their eyes and ears on her.

“The first thing I would like to say is that I do not regard you as peasants. You are my teammates and my friends, and I do not think you are peasants.” Green eyes flickered nervously around the room. Lexa straightened her shoulders and took a breath.

“I’m gay. If you have a problem with that, please be sure to let me know.”

Crickets were heard through the non-existent windows. From behind Lexa, who stood stiff and unmoving, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia glared at Taylor. Noticing the lasers being shot at her direction, her eyes widened and she said,

“Okay so I may be a bitch, but I’m not homophobic.”  
There was laughter that rang out in the room. Clarke smiled and rested her hand comfortingly on Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette turned to look at her.

“See, Lex? Nothing to worry about. Your sexual orientation doesn’t define you.”

“Thank you for everything, Clarke.” Lexa wanted to cry and fall into Clarke’s arms and just have her hold her tight.

Instead of the dramatics, Clarke smiled widely. Clarke moved her hand from Lexa’s shoulder to take hold of her hand.

“Anything for you, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for giving me a shot. This is my first fic and I have some more coming later. Too many ideas in my head, too little time.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read but I think I'll get my friend to do it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
